


Hero to Friend to Lover

by Swood3133



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abused Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hiding Food, M/M, Mentioned Underaged Sex, NOT father and son, Nightmares, Physical Abuse, Protective Hank Anderson, Sharing a Bed, mentioned sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swood3133/pseuds/Swood3133
Summary: “Breaking news coming out of the eastside of Detroit today. At about three AM this morning, nine-one-one operators got a very special and unusual call. On the other end of that call, was a boy who claimed many horrendous actions had taken place, and surprisingly, these actions were perpetrated by the boys' parents.“The boy told operators that he had suffered many injuries and that he was in a lot of pain. The boy was very easily confused and didn't understand most of what the operator had asked him. It is assumed that the boy was withheld from going to school and therefore struggled to communicate.“Police are now on the scene and handling the situation. More information on this story coming to you soon on Detroit News at eleven.”or Hank goes to a case and gets more than what he asked for, not that he's complaining.* Might change the title if I think of one that isn't horrendous *
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> Also, Hank's age is changed slightly to avoid people complaining about the age difference since I am choosing to make Connor younger to fit the storyline. So, Connor is 25 and Hank is 45.

“ _ Breaking news coming out of the eastside of Detroit today. At about three AM this morning, nine-one-one operators got a very special and unusual call. On the other end of that call, was a boy who claimed many horrendous actions had taken place, and surprisingly, these actions were perpetrated by the boys' parents. _

_ “The boy told operators that he had suffered many injuries and that he was in a lot of pain. The boy was very easily confused and didn't understand most of what the operator had asked him. It is assumed that the boy was withheld from going to school and therefore struggled to communicate.  _

_ “Police are now on the scene and handling the situation. More information on this story coming to you soon on Detroit News at eleven.” _

Hank Anderson drove quickly through the streets of Detroit on his way to a new case that had just come in. Chris and Gain were the first responders and were already on the scene waiting for Hank to show up. 

He knew the basis of the situation going on across the city. A child had called them saying that he had been abused and was in desperate need of help. When Gavin and Chris searched the house, they found a lot of illegal drugs and guns and were now waiting for the owners of the home to return so they could be arrested. 

Hank felt his blood boil. Since his son, Cole, had died in a car accident three years prior, he was very hard on all child abusers that he came across at the station, who had the gift of a child in their lives and were not grateful. They were stupid enough to hurt an innocent child. 

The forty-five-year-old police lieutenant gripped the steering will tightly in his grip, trying to quell his anger. He couldn't understand people who hurt someone who had done nothing to them, who were only trying to live and be happy. 

Hank felt a tug at his heartstrings at how scared the child must be. He didn't know what injuries he had, or even how old the kid was, but Hank was determined to help him. He would personally send his parents away for good so they couldn't hurt him anymore. 

It broke his heart to know that people like him who lost a child, or others who couldn't have children, they would do anything to have one. But other people had kids and  _ abused _ them. It was heartbreaking for the child, and everyone involved 

Hank finally pulled up to the run-down house in the shabby neighborhood, seeing Gavin and Chris talking next to their car and a nearby ambulance on the other side of the street. Hank looked behind him and saw two other cars from the station pull up too, officers from his station stepping out. 

Hank quickly got out of his car and jogged right up to his fellow detectives. Meanwhile, the other officers headed up to the house to start taking out all of the illegal drugs and guns so they could rack up the fines and charges. 

“Hey Hank, come to see the show?” Chris joked while lightly patting him on the shoulder. “We have an APB out on the homeowners' vehicle, and Tina and Tyler are out looking for them in the locations they frequent. We’re going to stick around here in case they come back or drive by or anything.”

“Good, good uhh… that's great Chris.” Hank stuttered, impressed at what the two men had accomplished, but his mind was somewhere else. 

Gavin laughed and gently shoved the other detective's shoulder. “Come on Chris, you know he's not here to listen to the work we’ve already done. He knows we're capable, he wants to know about the kid.”

Hank shot the younger officer a gentle glare. It's not that Gavin was wrong, he just didn't like being predicted that easily. Not to mention, it was a disrespectful way to talk to your superior. If Hank was more uptight about stuff like that, he would have reason to be quite gruff with the man. However, that's just how Gavin was. He didn't really mean any harm by it, but he is never going to change. Hank had given up on him a long time ago. 

“Better watch your mouth, Gavin. I have a job to do and so do you,” Hank said as his eyes trailed from the two men and began looking around the area. His eyes skimming across the street to the ambulance, the other officers and the noisy neighbors slowly slinking out of their run-down houses to get a look at all the commotion. 

Gavin groaned and rolled his eyes before pinching the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb. 

“Kid is in the back of the ambulance, Hank,” Gavin grumbled. 

Hank had to stop himself from running over to the ambulance like a mad-man. He had to be professional, had to show that he was in charge and in control of himself. How would he be able to control a whole team if he couldn't control himself?

Of course, he wanted to run over to the child and wrap him up in a large hug, telling him he was safe and that it would never happen to him again. Every time Hank had a case that involved children he tried his very hardest to get them solved. Everyone at the office started to jokingly call him the ‘Father’ of the precinct because of his care for children. 

“I’m going to go… get his statement,” Hank said slowly as he began to walk over to the ambulance. 

“Yeah yeah, whatever, go get him, dad!” Gavin joked as he turned back to Chris to continue whatever conversation they were having before Hank had gotten there. 

Hank ignored the comment as he crossed the street to get to the ambulance. He nodded to the paramedics that he recognized from the many years on the force, some he could even consider as friends. Hank turned to the back of the ambulance and felt his heart jump into his throat. 

The young boy looked to be about sixteen years old maybe? He had dark, slightly curly hair that only curled up on the ends. It was very messy and tangled, almost as if it had never been combed before. It was also very uneven, obviously not cut by anyone who knew what they were doing. 

His clothes were very dirty and ruffled. He had on a small t-shirt that used to be white and only dirty boxers to cover the bottom half of his body. Hank could tell from parts of his legs that weren't covered with filth and grime that the boy's skin was almost completely white. He had the lightest complexion that Hank had ever seen. 

The kid had his eyes blown wide with awe as he looked at all the things around him. Hank guessed he had probably never seen most of this stuff in his entire life The kid's eyes were a dark, deep brown, the color of dark chocolate. 

His mouth quirked up into a small smile as he babbled to the paramedics who were rushing around him, trying to clean off his arms where they wanted to place an IV. The paramedics were trying to answer his questions to the best of their ability while they still were working on him. 

_ He looks just like Cole. _

He looked so much like Cole that Hank had to take a step back. They were almost the same at first glance, but the more he looked the more he could see minute differences between the two. This kid was skinnier; and while his hair was curly, Cole's hair was straight. 

Now that Hank was getting a better look, he looked… older. He definitely looked to be in his late teens. But how was that possible? He was probably the same height as a fifteen-year-old and probably weighed as much as one too. He was basically skin and bones, no extra weight on him anywhere. 

Hank had gotten over his initial shock of the way he looked and slowly made his way over and sat down right beside the kid. It took a moment for him to focus on the man beside him. Hank almost laughed at the goofy smile he sported.

“Hey kid, how are you feeling?”

“I don’t know, okay. What are those?” The kid pointed towards the sky and Hank could only guess he was pointing to the many clouds that blocked them from the sun. Hank had to hold back a shocked expression. As far as they knew, this kid had never been outside and had been abused his whole life. It made sense that he didn't know simple things like that… but still...

“Those are called clouds, rain comes from them, and they block out the sun sometimes,” Hank said kindly as he looked up to the clouds with him. “Sometimes you can make pictures from them, we’ll have to do that sometime.” The kid looked back at Hank, eagerly nodding his head. 

“What's your name?”

“Connor,” He was now looking around the area again, trying to take in as much information as possible. “What's that?” He asked pointing towards a small animal on the other side of the road. 

“Well, hello Connor. I’m Hank, and that's a squirrel. Cute, aren't they?” 

Connor's brows furrowed as if he didn't know what Hank was talking about. Eventually, his eyes softened as he watched the squirrel scurry up the tree and out of sight. “Where is it going?” 

“It's going home, many animals and people go home at the end of the day,” Connor's head snapped over to meet Hank's eyes and the man could swear he saw tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. 

“I don't have to go home, d-do I?” Hank's heart broke, the kid looked absolutely terrified, mortified even, at the mere thought of going back into that house.

“Oh Connor no, you don't ever have to go back there. Never again. Some nice social workers are probably going to take you to a new home, somewhere with loving people who will take care of you. And then, you will go to someone to live with forever." 

Connor seemed slightly more at ease with the words. Hank wondered if anyone had really had a decent conversation with him since he had escaped. Of course, people answered his questions, but did anyone really  _ talk  _ to him?

“With you?” Connor asked innocently. Hank's heart broke again; of course, he wanted to take every child home with him. But they had families waiting out there for them. Someone who needs a child to love. If Hank kept them all, he couldn't be open for others to come and take up some room in his heart. 

“Uhh… no, not with me, but with someone really nice.” The boy seemed to accept that answer, nodding silently as he continued to look around at the paramedics rushing around him. Hank awaited another question but it seemed as if the boy was done asking things. 

“How old are you, Connor?” Hank was unable to hold in the curiosity anymore. It looked like he was small enough to be around sixteen years old, but he didn't really have a babyface, and it looked like he could be about nineteen if he had a bigger body. 

“I don't know what that means,” Connor mumbled as he watched the paramedics prick him with another needle. It hurt Hank to know that his parents didn't even care enough to teach him dates or anything like that, poor kid didn't even know how old he was. 

Hank tried to think of another way that Connor would have been able to tell time that would show him how many years have passed by. 

“Okay Connor, how many times have you seen snow?” 

“Is that the white stuff over there?” Conor had pointed over to a small snow pile that remained from a large storm a few weeks ago. Connor had been curious about it but hadn’t gotten around to ask it. 

“Yes Connor, that’s snow. It comes from the clouds, like rain. How many times have you seen snow?” 

“Well, I see it now and one other time.” 

Hank wanted to throw up. How had the boy be alive for at least sixteen years but had only seen snow twice? Every second he spent with the boy made him more enraged at the parents. He didn't understand how anyone could do that to him. 

“Oh so, you're no--”

“Anderson!” Hank looked back towards the house and saw Gavin running up to him with a piece of paper in his hands. After safely crossing the street, Gavin came to a stop in front of the lieutenant and the boy. 

“We found his birth certificate in there, and you are not going to believe this,” Gavin thrust the paper into Hank's hands and waited for the older man to read it. 

Once Hank had gotten a good look at it, he noticed what Gavin was talking about. 

_ Connor Ryan Stern _

_ Born March 17, 2013  _

2013? That would mean…

“He's twenty-five years old!” Gavin shouted as Hank repeatedly looked between Connor and the piece of paper in his hands. There is no way this kid was twenty-five, he was the size of a teenager! This is not possible. Hank would think that the oldest he could be was late teens, but not his twenties. 

“There must be some mistake,” He whispered to himself and then looked up to Gavin who had a wide grin on his face. 

“Looks like instead of getting a kid this time Hank, you got yourself a boyfriend!” Hank reached out, shoving Gavin's shoulder as the Sargent continued to laugh and laugh for the next couple minutes. Everyone in the precinct knew he was gay and that he only found out about it a year into his marriage. Thy respected him regardless, but Gavin still tossed jokes around every once in a while. 

“I’m twenty-five,” Connor had obviously been listening to the conversation and was now able to tell Hank how old he was. Hank was surprised, regardless of everything this ki-... man had gone through, he was as sharp as could be. Tuning into conversations and making connections. 

“Umm… yeah, you're twenty-five, Connor.” Hank wanted to be sick at the thought of how many years this man had been stuck in that disgusting house. Being abused, deprived of education, and food from the looks of how skinny he is. 

Gavin was still standing there with a large grin on his face and Hank could only imagine all the ridicule he was going to be getting for this later. He would tell everyone at the precinct what had happened today, and Hank would never be able to live it down. 

But then Hank's thoughts were distracted by more pressing matters. Where was Connor going to go? Usually, after these things, the kids would go to the hospital and then go right into a foster home. However, Connor was already twenty-five, after the age of eighteen, no one can enter the foster system. 

What was going to happen to Connor now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying it thus far! I'm posing all chapters at the same time cuz I was going to make it a one-shot buuuut it got really long! 
> 
> Please let me know what you think! Also, my Beta-reader is Lady Amalthea and I looooooover her so much, please go check out her work its allll amazing!! Also, check out my other stuff if you want too!!
> 
> I'll stop bothering you with notes so I'll just say that I really appreciate comments as they keep me encouraged to keep writing <3 I would certainly appreciate it. Hank a good day!!!


	2. Chapter 2

“Lieutenant, we have to take him to the hospital now.” One of the paramedics that Hank knew well had told them. 

The man stood up from where he was sitting beside the smaller man. Hank could now see all the bruises that littered Connor's arms and legs. He had many cuts all over skin, and some looked to be infected. He was definitely in need of a hospital visit, antibiotics were definitely in order. 

“Yeah sure, go ahead Abby, take him in.” The paramedics began trying to grab Connor's arms and trying to get him up and onto the bed. Hank could see in Connor's face that he was become stressed and nervous due to all the hands touching him. Connor's face shot up so that his eyes met Hank's and the older man was taken aback. 

Even though Connor was twenty years younger than him, Hank couldn't help but notice how stunning he was. The boy's eyes were big and shiny with unshed tears that broke Hank's heart. One curly lock of hair was hanging in the man's eyes and Hank wanted to brush it away from his face, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. 

Hank wanted to shake the thoughts out of his head. Two minutes ago, he thought Connor was a kid, and now he is thinking about how handsome he is? Hank didn't know if he should consider himself disgusting or if it was okay as long as he was not actually a child. Hank was a police officer... and he was confused. 

In the end, he decided to just push the thoughts aside and hopefully not have to deal with them again. 

Hank felt his heart break again when he looked back down to the man with immense fear in his eyes. The poor guy looked like he was about to start crying. Hank felt a hand tightly wrapped around his wrist. Effectively pulling him down to be almost eye level with the rescued man. 

“Can you come w-with me p-please? I don't want to be alone.” 

Hank understood that. The man had probably been alone most of his life. No friends and only two abusive parents to keep him company. Hank wondered if he had any siblings, for the sake of other children, he hoped Connor was an only child. Hank doubted he had even talked to anyone else all of his life. 

“Um... How about I meet you there? Is that okay, Connor?” The man seemed to think about it for a moment, Hank could see the thoughts making a mess in his mind. He eventually nodded and let his hand loosen from around the man's wrist and eventually let it fall.

Hank could only watch as they loaded a still squirming Connor onto a stretcher and closed the ambulance doors. Soon enough the vehicle drove off down the road towards the hospital with the lights on but no sirens. 

Hank was about to turn back to the house so that he could help with the investigation for a while before making his way to the hospital. As he was about to cross the street, he waited for a car to drive by but noticed something. 

The car was driving by agonizingly slow. Hank could walk faster then they were driving. He figured it was just people being nosy. The lieutenant walked closer to the car and knocked twice on the window so that they could tell them to get a move on. 

However, as soon as his hand connected with the glass, the two heads whipped over and showed faces of shock. Hank didn't have enough time to get a good description of their faces because as soon as they saw him, they sped off down the street like madmen. 

Hank stood in shock as he watched the car drive recklessly down the street, almost crashing into trees as they drove up onto the sidewalk. No regular innocent person does something like that. Hank knew who these people must have been.

“Chris! Gavin! Let's go!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Hank dragged himself into the precinct, exhausted from a char chase and then chasing the suspects on foot. It had been an hour of constant exertion and he was ready to just sit down and have a drink. 

“Anderson,” Fowler called from the door of his office. Hank groaned as he turned away from his chair and headed up to the short steps to the glass office. He let his body sag into the chair as he took the pressure off of his aching legs and back. 

“Hard run out there, Lieutenant? You're getting old Hank,” Fowler jokes, with a quiet chuckle. 

“Oh whatever, I'm not as old as you,” Hank retorted with his head leaned back in his chair and his eyes closed. Fowler only laughed along with him 

“So...Reed tells me you're pretty friendly with the victim. Connor, I believe his name is?" 

Hank shot up into a sitting position, barely noticing the pain that flared up in his back. He let out a small gasp as he realized something. He told Connor that he would meet him at the hospital, but that was… hours ago. He felt guilt eating him up from the inside out. 

The poor guy was so scared when they were taking him away in the ambulance, and Hank promised to be there for him. Connor had suffered his whole life and all he asked for was for Hank to be there for him, have some familiar faces around. 

“Shit! I was supposed to meet him at the hospital!” Hank ran a hand through his hair as he thought about how scared the man must be in the hospital all alone. Connor was probably used to getting let down all of his life and now Hank had done it to him too. 

“Hank…” Fowler said while rubbing his temples. “It's unhealthy to start a relationship with someone who just got out of a situation like this, you should know that.” 

“Oh Jeff, it’s not like that. He's just a kid," Hank sighed as he leaned back in his chair, continuing to rub his temples with his fingers. 

“He's not a kid, Hank. He's twenty-five years old… and that means we have a problem.”

“What are you talking about?” 

The captain was quiet for a moment. He kept looking at the monitor to the side of his desk. It seemed he was thinking things over but couldn't decide on what to say. Hank was getting impatient and was just about to say something. 

“He doesn't have anywhere to go, Hank. He's too old for any foster homes or adoption centers. And there is no known family anywhere that we can find. Besides the two we arrested, there is only a brother who dropped off the grid years ago, we have no idea where he is. The only evidence that Connor even exists is his birth certificate. No hospital records, no school records. After he gets out of the hospital, he will be homeless. And there's nothing we can do for him.”

Hank knew this was going to happen. He had put some thought into it but no place he would be happy placing Connor in. 

“How about a group home, or a homeless shelter or something?” 

His superior shook his head. “Most good places need some form of payment and I don't feel comfortable putting him somewhere that isn't top of the line because of how uneducated and naive he is.” Hank understood that. The kid didn't know what  _ squirrels _ were, he wouldn't make it in the real world. 

“What are we going to do then, Captain?” Hank's head hung low, afraid of what the older man was going to suggest. 

“I don't want to set him up for failure Hank, he is still a city that I am sworn to protect. He needs a good place, somewhere to set him and give him a fighting chance.”

“Get on with it, what are you asking me?”

“Well Hank, I was hoping he could stay with you.”

  
  
  
  


Hank paused for a moment. Fowler wants Connor to live with him? Why not Tina? Or Chris even? Hank didn't know why Fowler even cared about Connor that much. Usually, as long as someone was put behind bars and another criminal was off the streets, Fowler could care less. 

Connor's story much have tugged on the captain's heartstrings because from what Hank knew, Fowler hadn't even seen the man since they had him taken to the hospital. Hank realized they had both been silent for a lengthy amount of time. 

“Why do you want to put him with me?”

“It was obvious, at least to Reed and Chris, that you had a connection with him. Chris says that you two looked like good friends in the back of that ambulance.” The older man let out a loud sigh as he ran a hand over his hairless head. “Look, Hank, as soon as he gets out of the hospital, he's on his own. All of the homeless shelters are filled beyond capacity. And the ones that aren't, have long wait times, and what is he going to do when he gets into one? What then? Now the streets of Detroit are unsafe for the best of people. Can you imagine him out there like this? He doesn't understand even the simplest things; the second we send him out there it will be like signing his death warrant.”

Hank knew he was right. The second Connor took one step out there he was going to be mugged and manipulated and he would be lucky if they killed him and didn't do anything else. Connor looked like a minor, about seventeen, Hank could only imagine what any disgusting fuck on the street would do to him. 

“I’m not asking you to house him forever, Hank. Just get him on his feet and keep him safe. Just be his friend, teach him the basics of life, a couple of months maybe a year. He needs someone Hank, the only family he has is a brother and we don't know where he is.” 

The decision was pretty simple for Hank. He wanted to do everything he could to help the man get back on his feet. And it would be nice to have someone else besides Sumo in the house. He was sure Connor could use a friend and Hank was more than ready to be that for him. 

“Okay, he can stay with me.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hank walked into the hospital with a cat carrier in his hand and a ham sandwich from the deli down the street in his pocket. Abby had called him shortly after he had finished his talk with Fowler and told him that Connor kept talking about a cat that had lived in the house. Apparently, it was really important to him and Hank decided that it would be okay to keep the cat as well. He just hoped Sumo would be okay with it. 

Hank was trying his best to hurry through the hospital, he didn't want to leave Connor alone for one more second. He already felt guilty enough for leaving the man there for hours when he had told Connor that he would meet him there. Hank hated hospitals so he could only assume that Connor would as well. 

He made his way to the front desk, making sure to not bring the cat carrier in the receptionist's line of sight in case she told him that he couldn't bring it in. He wanted to make Connor feel better and apologize for being hours late and leaving Connor all alone. 

“Connor Stern?” He asked the receptionist. He had a bright smile on her face which made her bright blue eyes light up. He pushed a piece of light blond hair out of her eyes as she began typing on her keyboard. 

“He is resting right now, but you can go see him. What is your name?” 

“Lieutenant Hank Anderson.” The receptionist, whose name tag Hank could now see, said Chloe. K. Chloe stood up while writing his name on a card that was attached to a lanyard that she handed to him, Hank recognized it as a visitors pass. 

“Oh good, he has been asking for you, follow me.” Hank felt his face get warmer and his stomach drops at the same time. Connor was asking for him, and he wasn't here for him. Connor must be terrified, being all alone and surrounded by unfamiliar objects. 

Chloe led him around a couple of hallways and Hank tried his best to remember the hallways so that he wouldn't get lost on his way out of this place. She stopped in front of a door marked, ‘8’, and noticed the cat in the bag in Hank's hands. Hank waited for him to tell him that he couldn't bring the cat in, but she just smiled sweetly. 

“Just don't let her out of the bag, and if the doctor sees her, don't tell her that I let it in.” She giggled quietly while looking at the small fluffy animal from the mesh top of the bag. 

“Yes ma'am” Hank choked while also looking down at the cat. She was absolutely beautiful and Hank didn't even like cats. She had beautiful long hair and it was all completely black. He had found out that since she had hair and not fur, Hank was happy to know that she is hypoallergenic. The cat had been quiet the whole time he had her and stayed asleep in the small bag. 

Chloe made her way back down the hallway towards the front desk, leaving Hank and the cat alone. Hank took a deep breath before slowly opening the door and taking a step inside the wonderfully clean room. 

The room was almost a blinding white color. Everything looked to be pristine and sanitized, not a thing out of place. Although, Hank assumed that was how pretty much all hospital rooms were like.

Hank was surprised that he didn't get an onslaught of emotions from the last time he had been in a hospital room, saying goodbye to his son for the last time. He thought that just the mere image of the room would have been enough to drag up the painful memories. 

But no, the incident didn't come into his mind until the detective thought that he should be thinking about it. He imagined the pain and the sorrow of the death that he knew was too hard for his heavy heart to carry. 

He imagined having to take a step out so he could ready himself before entering the room again. Having to hide the tears as he told Connor about his next steps. It was odd to say the least, the lack of emotional response to a hospital room. It was the same as before right?

No, this was going to be completely different. It wasn't going to be his son in that bed. A friend, and soon to be roommate, not a child that he had failed to support and protect. A friend who he was here to give a fighting chance to give a place for him to get on his feet. This was not a room of sadness and despair, this would be a room of recovery and healing. He had nothing to fear here. 

With those thoughts in mind, he made his way over to the bed, where he could see Connor's back turned to him and his shoulders trembling in what he could only imagine was fear. The poor man must have been too stuck in his own head to notice that someone else was in the room with him.

Hank slowly set the cat bag on the counter beside the small hospital bed. Hank was worried about scaring the man in the bed, but he didn't want Connor to feel alone for any longer than he already was. 

Hank gently reached out a hand from where he was standing right beside the bed. The older man held his breath as he gently laid his hand on the other's shoulder. Connor jumped so hard that Hank thought he was going to fall right out of the bed. Connor's movement and the loud gasp he let out caused Hank to snatch his hand back in fear of hurting him. 

“Its okay Connor, it's just me.” Hank shushed as the man quickly flipped over in the bed so that he could see who was there. Hank almost gagged at the sight before him. With all of the grime and dirt cleaned off of him, Hank could now see how much of his skin was covered in bruises. 

He had a large bruise that spread across his left cheek across the bridge of his nose, it was dark-colored with yellow along the edges, obviously not a recent bruise. There was a cut through his eyebrow that had two stitches to keep it closed, along with a split in his lip.

Another large bruise was taking form on his chin, a sickly dark blue and purple, it had to have been fresh, not even two days old. 

Connor's eyes were wide in fear. His eyes were glossy with unshed tears and he looked so helpless and lost that it tugged on Hank's heartstrings. 

“I’m sorry I’m so late Connor, but I’m here now.” Connor's breathing was very heavy from the shock Hank had given him. The detective could see on the monitor that Connor's heartbeat was going much too fast. 

They sat in silence for a moment as his heartbeat and breathing slowed to a much more normal rate, and Hank was somewhat surprised that a nurse had not rushed in to find the reason for Connor's raised heart rate. 

After what felt like forever, Connor had calmed himself down almost completely. He was now relaxed and laid back against the bed with his hands in his lap and his head tilted to look at the older man. Hank had taken a seat in the chair beside the bed, leaning forward to rest his arms on the bed. 

“How are you feeling Connor?” Hank asked as he reached out and placed a hand on the younger man's hand. He rubbed his thumb on the back of it, trying to comfort him, although he was careful to avoid the needle on his hand.

“Hurts,” Connor whispered. Hank’s heart ached for him, he just wanted to reach out and hug him until he was better. Hank was surprised at himself, he usually wasn't one for touching and holding another person, but Connor brought it out in him. 

Hank bowed his head as he continued to rub Connor's hand, he felt the other man hold tightly onto his, trying to comfort himself or work through the pain he was currently in. Hank was glad he could be there to help him through this. 

“I know Connor, I know it hurts, but the doctors and nurses are working on it, okay? Where does it hurt the most?” Connor looked down to his body and tugged slightly on the blanket. Hank could see shame written on his face and it tugged at his stomach. The man had nothing to be ashamed of, he didn't ask for this.

“My stomach and both of my legs,” Connor whispered with his head hung low, Hank just wanted to pull him in for a big hug but he didn't want to stress him out anymore. Hank brought one of his large hands to grab at the blanket, but not moving it. 

“Okay, do you mind if I take a look?” Connor shook his head, grabbing the blankets and pushing them to the side. 

Hank felt like vomiting. Connor's legs were covered in bruises in different stages of healing. Multiple cuts cluttered the man's skin, some deeper than others. Some of them had required stitches, many of them. Hank noticed that Connor's right knee had many darker and deeper bruises around the whole knee cap, the lieutenant wouldn't be surprised if it was broken, even though the lack of a cast proved it was not. 

Connor moved his hands up and pushed the gown off of his stomach and Hank was so happy they had gotten him some clean boxers to wear. There was a large bruise that stretched all over his lower abdomen and a blue trail up to his chest. Anyone would have been able to see that he did not weigh as much as he should. You could count every single one of his ribs and see where is stomach was slightly sunken in from the lack of nutrients he had received. 

Hank had to stop himself from running out of the room and running back to the precinct where he could beat the lights out of the two parents that did this to him.  _ Parents _ were a strong word, more like prison guards and torturers; awful people who hurt him daily. Hank realized he was staring when he noticed Connor's hand that was holding up the gown, was shaking. Hank didn't know if he was nervous or if his muscles were just tired from holding it up for so long. 

Hank reached up to Connor's hand, pushing it down to drape the gown back over his body. When the gown was placed back comfortably, Hank went to pull his hand back but was surprised when Connor grabbed his hand and wouldn't let go. 

Hank was not upset about it, Connor needed reassurance and Hank was happy to give that to him. Hank lifted their hands so that he could grab the blanket back and cover up the young man with it. Hank noticed that Connor was very tense; his shoulders were shrugged up in an uncomfortable manner, and his neck looked so stiff as he kept his eyes on the older man. He didn't even have his back pressed to the bed, slightly hovering above it. 

“Relax, Connor. You need to calm down or you'll never get better.” Hank watched as Connor's tried to relax his body. He attempted to lean back on the bed and allow his shoulders to sag. Every time he got close to letting his body relax, he would tense up again, it was painful for Hank to watch. 

“I know it's scary, hospitals are scary, but you're going to be okay. In a couple of hours, you can get out of here,” Connor's eyes were glued to the man, Hank could tell that he was trying to decide whether or not to trust him. That was a look he got often from victims that he was trying to comfort, many of them didn't know if they could trust someone like him. 

“W-When can I leave?” Connor stuttered. Hank understood how he felt, it was never pleasant to be at a hospital, no one liked being in one. After living in whatever hell his parents provided for him, and then coming right to a hospital as soon as he escaped. Hank wanted to get him out of there as soon as possible. As for where he was going to go, Hank didn't know how he would react.

“Well Connor, I have something important to ask you. Since you are a lot older than we imagined you were, we can’t do what we had planned.” Hank’s heart broke as he saw the look of uncertainty across the man’s face. He was scared and Hank couldn't blame him. It must be nerve-wracking to not where you're going to sleep at the end of the day. 

“I don't want to go back there.” 

Hank felt his heart break again at the pleading sound in his voice. It reminded him of when they were in the ambulance and Connor told him he didn't want to go back home.

“No! No, we will never make you go back there. I promise.” Connor seemed relieved but Hank could still see some lingering fear and he didn't blame him. Hank hoped he would be open to the thought of coming to live with him. Hank was about to tell him what he had planned when he noticed that Connor's eyes had dragged over to the cat bag on the counter.

His eyebrows furrowed when he noticed the bag, Hank assumed that he must have been too preoccupied to notice it any sooner. Hank smirked to himself and silently thanked the cat for being still and quiet since they had been there. Hank couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he found out what Hank had brought him. 

The older man was so thankful that Chris had gone back to the crime scene and found the animal walking around the inside of the house. Hank was quite nervous about it at first, he had never been a cat person and often had struggled with cats when he was around them, they never seemed to like them or would always stay away from him.

However, Chris had sworn to him that the cat was very sweet and loving. Apparently, the man had no past with cats at all either but was easily able to feed it and get it into the carrier. He was able to lift her and put her into the carrier without issue and that made Hank feel better about transporting her to Connor. 

Connor pointed weakly to the bag on the counter and shot Hank a questioning glance. “What's that?” He asked quietly. 

Hank chuckled as he brought the bag into his lap, surprised when the cat still barely moved. Hank could tell from the mesh at the top of the bag that the cat had only lifted her head at the movement and peered curiously at the detective. 

Hank unzipped the bag and brought it onto the bed so that Connor could see the bag. Hank could tell from the still confused look in Connor's eyes that he wasn't quite sure what the bag held. 

That is until the animal popped her head out and looked at Connor with her large, green eyes. Hank could see the man's face light up in amazement at the animal in his lap. It brought Hank so much joy to see Connor's eyes light up and a large smile stretched across his face and now that he put it there. 

“Lilith!” Connor yelled, quickly reaching forward and lifting the cat out of his bag and letting her sit in his lap. Hank was surprised to see the animal curl up and immediately accept the love that Connor was pouring on her. 

The man ran his hands through the cat's long fur, putting a lot of attention to space under her chin. Hank could hear from all the way over where he was sitting that the cat was purring loudly, enjoying the love and attention. Hank had never liked cats, but it seemed like this one might change his mind. 

“Lilith? Why does she have that name?” Hank asked as he reached forward and gently pet the animal on the head. Connor shrugged gently, not looking up from the cat. 

“I don't know, my brother named her.” Connor smile faded slightly, but after Lilith had licked his finger sweetly, his smile was bright again. 

Connor's brother, now  _ that _ was a topic, Hank was quite eager to talk about. Was he getting abused as Connor was? How did he get away from the situation and save himself? Why did he leave Connor behind? Is he still looking for Connor?” 

“Connor, can you tell me a bit about your brother? What was his name? Do you know where he is?” Connor seemed to deflate at the questions and when he turned to look at the detective, Hank noticed the glossy look in his eyes, it appeared like he was about to cry. Hank was about to take back his questions, tell Connor they could talk when he was ready. Until Connor spoke. 

“I call him Nines, he was so n-nice to me, took care of me,” Connor looked down to his hands rested on the cat in his lap, Hank hoped she brought him some comfort during this difficult conversation. 

“H-he was allowed to leave and go to school, he would teach me things when he came home, only a few things. One day he never came back.” Hank watched as a tear made its way down his face, quickly wiped away by the older man. 

Hank felt like he understood the situation more. He had wondered how Connor had such a high vocabulary in the situation, but if his brother was coming home and teaching him things, there was a good chance that he wasn't as far behind as they thought he was. 

Where could he bother be now though? If he was still out there, there was a good chance that he was trying to get back to Connor. Hank wanted to make sure they found each other again. The man leaned forward and placed a hand on the man's arm, capturing his attention. 

“Do you know if he was older than you? Did he tell you where he was going?” Hank doubted that he knew the answers to those questions, but he had to try to get as much information as possible. Hank wasn't trying to bring up any painful memories for the younger man, but this was stuff they needed to know, maybe they would be able to find Connor's brother some time in the future. 

“I do not know, he said he would run away and take me with him but he did not come back for me.” Connor kept his eyes locked with Hank's, letting the detective keep his hand on his arm. Hank could see the pain in his eyes at just the words leaving his mouth. Even without talking about him too much, Hank could tell that he was very affected by his brother's leaving. 

Hank really wanted to know the age of Connor's brother. If he was younger, there was a good chance he might be in trouble on the streets of Detroit which was a scary place even being a full-grown man. Who knows what trouble an early twenty-something could have gotten themselves into. He had to think of another way to ask questions, in a way that the younger man would understand. 

“Well, do you ever remember a time when he wasn't there? Or was he there for as long as you remember?” that seemed like simple enough terms. 

“No, he was always there…” Hank could see the look in Connor's eyes, he was getting really upset, tears just seconds from pouring down his face. The younger man's eyes strayed to the cat in his lap, no doubt trying to take his mind off the situation. 

Hank felt bad for pushing him too far. He wasn't even allowed to do any investigation on his case. Due to him taking Connor in and letting the younger man into his house, he was now too involved in the situation and could not do any work on it. 

“I'm sorry for upsetting you Connor, just relax and we’ll get out of here in no time,” Hank said quietly as he finally retracted his hand from Connor's arm. 

“I want to leave,” Connor whispered to himself. 

“I know Con. Soon, I promise.” 

Suddenly, Hank heard the sound of the door opening behind him, causing the older man to turn around and see the face of a kind looking doctor enters the room.

“Hello there you two, I have to go over a fe-” The doctor paused as soon as he looked up to both men in front of him, a confused look crossing his features.

“Is that a cat?” 


	3. Chapter 3

The way back to Hank's house was filled with many questions from the younger man. About every ten seconds, he was asking Hank about the things he saw fly by the window that he had yet to see. Sometimes he would ask about things to do with life in general, some were easy to answer, some were not. 

The first portion of the trip had been quieter due to Connor eating the sandwich Hank had brought for him. However, he still got asked many questions about the ingredients. The only thing that was familiar to Connor was bread. Hank couldn't help but think about what shitty diet they must have been giving him for Connor to only know what the bread was. 

Hank smiled quietly to himself after he went through a short description on how the young woman got her hair to be purple. Hank couldn't deny that it was extremely cute to have questions to answer. He was thankful that Connor seemed to know some of the basic things in life. 

He knew what trees were, and that there were many different types. He knew that people had jobs and that was where a lot of people on the street were walking to. However, Connor did not know what cars were, which led Hank into a description of the difference between cars, trucks, and vans. He also was very curious about all the buildings and what people could do in all of them. 

Connor was so amazed by the simplest things and it made Hank smiled like an idiot, he loved making him happy. It was so contagious, Connor's smile. When he smiled, the entire world smiled with him, it was beautiful. Hank was going to make sure that smile made an appearance everyday Connor was with him. 

“So Connor, do you know what a dog is?” Hank looked over a second before turning his head back to look out of the windshield. Connor ripped his eyes away from his window long enough to make eye contact with the lieutenant before slowly shaking his head.

“What is a dog?”

Hank couldn't help but chuckle at the way he said it. He was so innocent and pure. But Hank sure had a lot to teach him, it wasn't healthy to be so innocent and pure at that age. He had to know about all of the real-life dangers out there, although Hank was sure he already knows about how cruel and unfair the world could be. His true innocence would surely have been ripped away long ago. 

Just thinking about it made Hank sick. No one should have to deal with what Connor most definitely went through, especially at such a young age. Hank remembered his childhood being full of fun and carefree, it was a shame that Connor didn't get to experience it. 

Hank wanted to be able to give him the time to have fun and be a kid, to not be scared for his life or to live in fear of pain. Connor will never be able to get those years of his life back, but Hank hoped he would be able to give Connor the nicest and easiest transition from his life in the past, to living his life to the fullest and getting the most out of it. 

“Dogs are kind of like cats, they're pets that people like to have. Dogs are usually more fun and like to play more than cats do. They get more excited than cats do. I have a dog.”

Connor looked perplexed at the idea of there being a different kind of pet. But after a moment, his face showed a trace of excitement and it made Hank so much more excited to introduce him to the fun-loving animal. Connor smiled widely and brought his eyes up to meet Hank’s again. 

“You do? Can I see it?” Connor's eyes were wide and full of wonder, causing Hank to keep his eyes off the road a bit too long. A stern, quick blare of a car horn straightened him up right away. 

“Of course, you're going to be living with me, so you’ll see him every day.” A wide smile spread across the man's face causing Hank to smile as well. He couldn’t help but think of how living with Connor was actually going to be really nice. He hadn’t had any company for quite some time, it would be nice to have some conversation to fill the void. 

The rest of the ride to the house was quiet, save for a few small questions that were easy to answer. Hank had trouble quelling his excitement, he couldn't wait for Connor to meet Sumo, he couldn't wait to introduce Connor to a comfortable lifestyle. He needed Connor to know that there was a life where he didn't have to be afraid. 

They pulled up in the driveway connected to the house in silence. Hank noticed that he had left the porch light on, which actually was more of a blessing than an annoyance. Since it was nearly completely dark outside, the porch light was very helpful. 

The older man noticed that all of Connor's questions had stopped as soon as they pulled up to the house. He was staring straight out the windshield and had his arms clutched close to his body. Trying to make himself smaller, Hank suspects, a coping mechanism he hopes to eradicate while Connor is here.

Hank turned off the keys and pulled the keys out of the ignition. He spared one more glance towards the man in the passenger's seat and noticed that he has yet to take his seatbelt off. That's okay, he’ll get it in time. 

The older man quietly pulled his door open and heaved himself out of the vehicle. After closing the door, he slowly made his way to the passenger side of the door. He noticed as he passed the front of the car that Connor's eyes were unfocused and his hands were still tucked impossibly close to his chest. Hank realized with a sadness in his heart, that Connor's eyes held so much fear and anxiety, it was heartbreaking. 

Just by looking at him, you could tell that he had seen more in his twenty-five years than anyone should see in their entire lives. Hank's heart ached just imagining the horrors the poor man had seen. He didn't doubt that he would soon know many of what those horrors would be, he imagined that Connor would need to talk about his experience to help him move on. 

Hank reached the passenger door without Connor so much as looking up at him. Hank was beginning to get worried about Connor's state of mind, the last thing Hank wanted to do was scare him, but he couldn't sit in the car all night. Hank opened the car door gently, again not getting a reaction from Connor. 

“Connor? You okay?” Hank asked as he gently touched Connor's shoulder. The touch seemed to get Connor's attention, causing the younger male to jump and shudder away from the unexpected touch to his shoulder. Hank retracted his hand quickly, surprised by the sudden movement. His head quickly snapped over to Hank, eyes blow wide in a mix of surprise and fear. 

“Hey, hey take it easy kid, I’m not going to hurt you, you're safe now,” Connor's eyes seemed to soften at the declaration but soon enough he looked back over to the house and Hank could practically hear his breathing gets heavier. As if the exaggerated movement wasn't enough to go by. 

“Do you have f-friends?” Connor asked quickly, looking back over to the lieutenant, his eyes pleading. Hank was confused. What does that even mean? Why was Connor asking if he had friends? Hank was worried he was about to uncover something very sinister.

“Umm… yeah, I guess? Why do you ask Connor?” Connor seemed to deflate at the statement. He tore his eyes away from Hank's gaze and looked down at his lap where he twiddled his thumbs together mindlessly. 

“What nights are they going to come over? How many times?” Conor looked back up to him again, his eyes full of tears and his fingers clutched in his shirt. What was he talking about? Why did he want to know these things? 

“What? Connor, what do you mean? Why do you-?” Suddenly it hit him. Did… his parent's friends come over and...abuse him? Were there scheduled nights where he would be beaten for others' entertainment? It all made sense, that would be a good reason as to why he was afraid of friends coming over. Another line of thought almost forced Hank to be sick. Was it possible that they abused him… sexually? Hank could practically feel the bile rising up in his throat, he hoped to God that wasn't what happened. 

Hank crouched down so that he was eye level with the man still sitting in his car. “Oh, Connor… Connor no. I promise, nothing like that'll ever happen to you again. You don't have to be afraid anymore I swear to you. My friends are never going to hit you or hurt you, ever.” Hank could feel tears rising in his eyes, no one should ever have to suffer like this. 

Connor didn't look convinced and Hank wanted nothing more than to make him comfortable. He slowly raised his arms in a gesture ready for a hug. Connor looked confused at the gesture and Hank felt choked up when he realized that Connor probably didn't know what he was supposed to do. 

The man slowly leaned in closer to Connor and took his time wrapping his arms around the younger man, in case Connor decided he wanted to pull away. Hank's arms settled around him and his head rested on the much slimmer shoulder. 

Connor didn't move his arms, seemingly confused by the action. “What are we doing?” He asked quietly. Hank chuckled to himself, in another situation, he would have let go by now, but Connor really needed this and Hank couldn't help but want to snuggle Connor until he felt safe again. 

“It's called a hug, Connor. Do the same thing I am doing.” Connor followed the order rather quickly, wrapping his arms around the lieutenant and laying his head on the others shoulder. It took a second for the younger man to get comfortable, but soon enough, he eased into it. Connor squeezed as hard as his weak little arms could, and practically buried his face in Hank's jacket-clad shoulder. Hank didn't know if he would ever let go.

“Doesn't that feel better?” Hank asked as he slowly leaned back from the hug, much to Connor's dismay. The younger man nodded quickly, watching as Hank rose to his feet and held out a hand for Connor to join him. “Do you think you're ready to go in now?” He asked, receiving another nod as Connor stood from the car. 

“I want to hug again,” Connor said loudly as Hank opened the back door to grab the cat bag. He chuckled at Connor's admission, he knew the younger male would enjoy hugs. He closed both doors as he stood side by side with the man again. 

“We have lots of times for hugs, Connor. Let's get inside first though, it's freezing out here.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thankfully, Connor and Sumo had connected almost instantly. Hank had been worried that than an animal would be too much for the younger man and that he would be startled by such a large animal. However, Connor didn't seem to mind in the slightest. 

Considering that after ten minutes, Connor was still laying on the floor playing with the lovable ball of fluff, Hank would assume they were okay with each other. Meanwhile, Hank pet Lilith as she laid gracefully across the counter, something Hank hoped would not become a habit. 

Hank had never had any cats growing up, so he had never really got to experience having a cat. He was excited to get to know Lilith and getting to experience having a cat in his home. He hoped Sumo would feel the same. 

Thankfully, Hank got a few minutes to come home before he went to get Connor and was able to get every organized so that his home could welcome a new person as well as a new animal. 

Cole's room had been empty since the young boy had died. Hank had tried his very best to leave the room just the way his son had left it. He did so by going into the room as little as possible in the years since the accident. 

All of that aside, Connor deserved a room of his own. He had spent all twenty-five years of his life stuck in that house being abused by every person he had ever known. If anyone deserved a bedroom, it was Connor, and Hank was going to make sure he got that. 

It didn't feel like replacing Cole like Hank thought it would. He wasn't bringing in another kid that was going to replace the memories of his late son. He was giving a friend somewhere to live and to make a home. He was giving a second chance to someone who certainly needed it. He believes that Cole would be happy for him. The child was always so caring and willing to help others, he couldn't think of a better way to honor him. 

Hank quickly cleared those thoughts from his mind, he needed to be strong for Connor. He will deal with his own emotions later. Right now, Connor needed some guidance and someone to take care of him and Hank was more than happy to be that for him. 

“Connor,” Hank called from the kitchen as he took a couple of eggs out of the carton in the fridge. He heard footsteps quickly run into the kitchen almost instantly, the familiar sounds of Sumo’s claws on the kitchen floor following suit. 

When the older man turned around, Connor was standing perfectly still with his hands behind his back. The man was standing perfectly still, it almost freaked Hank out a little bit. 

“Take a load off, Con,” He said as he gestured to the chairs at the kitchen table. For a second, it looked as if Connor was confused about the instructions, but after a moment, he seems to get it and took a seat in one of the chairs. Hank smiled, hoping Connor would get the hang of a normal life soon. 

“Now, I'm going to give you a little bit more to eat, and then you can go straight to bed, the doctor said you are going to need a lot of rest over the next few weeks. Is that okay with you?” Hank wanted to make sure Connor knew that he had a say in his life and got to choose what he wanted to do. 

Connor looked at the older man with a concerned look in his eyes. “I am very tired,” He answered quietly, looking back down at his hands in his lap. Hank chuckled to himself, he could blame him. Hank figured he probably wouldn't have made it out of the hospital without a quick nap. 

Thankfully, Connor swallowed down the eggs just as fast as he had the sandwich. Hank was quite happy about it, Connor was much too skinny, he needed to be fattened up. Hank wanted to cook so much more for him, and Hank didn't even  _ like _ to cook. 

When it came time to bring Connor to bed, Hank was more than excited to allow Connor to get some sleep. The man almost seemed dead on his feet, he desperately needed some shut-eye. 

He led Connor to the bedroom and made a promise to go shopping for something to allow him to personalize the room to his liking. Connor didn't say a whole lot, Hank assumed the man was tired and just needed some time for his mind to catch up to the events of the day, he probably had so many firsts today. 

Hank stood in the doorway while Connor sat on the nicely made bed, the blue bed sheets soft under his fingertips. Connor's eyes drifted around the room, trying to take in every detail the room had to offer him. 

Hank noticed that his eyes kept going to the aquarium in the far corner of the room. Hank remembered all the fish that used to live there. It was always a swimming, colorful mess and Hank loved looking at it when he came into the room to wake Cole up in the mornings. Maybe Connor would benefit from the sight of colorful fish swimming around in the tank.

“Would you like to get some fish for the tank over there?” Hank asked the man in front of him. Connor turned to look at him, his eyes shining with curiosity. 

“Could we?” He asked hopefully. 

Hank smiled at the hope that seemed to burst from Connors eyes, the man had so much to give and was just now able to show the world. “Of course,” He reassured. 

“You have to go to sleep though, doctor's orders, okay?” Connor nodded as he pulled back the covers of the bed and got comfortable even though he was still in his day clothes. Hank chose not to mention it, it's not like they had any other clothes for him to wear. “If you need me, you can come to get me okay.?” 

Connor nodded as he turned over and began the process of falling asleep. Hank quickly shut the door and made his way to his room. He hoped Connor would be able to sleep well tonight. 

\------------------------------------------------------

“Hank?” 

Hank grumbled as he heard something but tried his best to ignore it so he could continue with his restful night sleep. It was probably just his imagination. 

“Hank?” 

He heard it again, obviously, this wasn't a dream or his imagination. The man rolled over and looked at the clock on his bedside table.  _ 3:02am.  _ Too early to be awake. The man looked up to where he had heard the noise from and unsurprisingly, Connor stood at his bedside looking down at the sleeping man. 

“What's wrong Connor?” Hank asked as he leaned upon his elbow to look at the young man in front of him. Had Connor had a nightmare? Was he unable to sleep? Was one of his wounds hurt him? Whatever it was, Hank would make it better.

“I-I can’t sleep” Conor seemed so small and unsure of himself, but Hank could see why. He was in a new place, with a person he didn't know and he was expected to go back to a resemblance of a normal life when he didn't even know what a normal life was. 

He had to get used to a whole new way of life, it couldn't be easy on him. 

Hank pushed back the covers and opened his arm for Connor to crawl under. “Come on in then,” He said with a bright smile on his face, although Hank was unsure if Connor could see it. Hank was sure that Connor would hesitate if not refuse the invitation outright, and was prepared to think of a different idea when all of a sudden, he had an armful of Connor. 

Hank was suddenly aware of the heat that was pouring out of Connor's body and was distantly worried about the chances of Connor having a fever, but he pushed it away for now. If Connor was not a regular temperature by morning he would give him some medicine. 

Connor instantly laid his head on the detective's chest and Hank wondered when Connor had warmed up to him like this. So far it seemed like they were both keeping each other at an arm's distance but now Connor was allowing himself to be completely vulnerable. Hank didn't know why he was acting like this or what caused the man to want to come for a late-night cuddle, but he wasn't going to waste time asking questions. Connor needed him and that's all he knew. 

Hank was sure Connor was just tired of being alone. By Hank's knowledge, Connor had spent most of his life alone, probably scared and anxious. Now that he finally had someone who he could spend time with, it wasn't surprising that he didn't want to spend his time alone. 

Hank didn't mind cuddling with him anyway. Hank actually loved it, if he was honest with himself. He loved to make others feel safe and he loved to protect others. It was just part of who he was. Hank also couldn't deny how cute Connor was curled up on his chest, almost like he belonged there.

The lieutenant doesn't know how much he believed in faith or destiny, but he did believe that some things happened for a reason. Connor had crashed into his life for a reason. They just had to wait and find out what that reason was. That was a thought for another day though, right now it was in the middle of the night and they both needed sleep. 

Hank covered the two back up and got comfortable once again. Connor was pressed up against his chest as close as he could possibly be, barely even air between them. The man looked so peaceful, Hank was unable to tell if he was asleep or not. Hank relaxed and let his arms curve around the man in his bed as they both drifted off to sleep, safe and comfortable. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

It had been about a week of Hank housing the younger man. The two had gotten quite close at that time. They had spent every moment together and learned many things about each other too. Hank knew that Connor's favorite food was grilled cheese and his favorite colors were pink and blue. 

He loved spending time with Sumo, taking him for walks, brushing him, feeding him, the big dog was a large bonding point for the two of them. He also loves Disney movies, coloring, and reading. Connor still slept in Hank's bed, not that the older man minded. He had tried to kick the habit when it first started, but Connor always ended up in his bed anyway. 

This particular morning, Hank awoke on his back with Connor's head on his chest and his arm around Hank's waist. Hank's own arm was around the younger man's back, while the other was behind his own head, keeping it up. 

Hank still felt something stir in his stomach like he did on the first night, he hadn't laid like this with anyone in years. When he was young and stupid, he had gotten married to the woman who was carrying his son. However, it was not because he loved her, he just didn't want his son to grow up in two different homes as he had when he was a child. 

Cole was pretty much the only thing holding them together. So when he passed away in a car accident, it was quite easy for the two to cut off from each other. Hank didn't believe that they ever loved each other, they just both loved their son more than anything and were willing to put what they wanted aside for him. 

Even at the peak of their relationship, they never laid together like this. They never ‘cuddled’ or anything like that. Hank would have liked too, he was the kind of person who wanted to hold others and take care of others. He liked the feeling of having someone in his arms. His ex-wife, however, hated cuddling. She always said it made her too warm, weather that was true or just excuses, he didn't know. 

Holding Connor now, it made Hank realized how much he had missed out on. He instantly fell in love with the feeling of another body against his. Warm, lightly breathing and Connor's face looked so cute, rested on Hank's chest. 

The man who had only known stress and pain in his life was actually resting and at peace. It was a miracle to see. Connor had his hand clenched over Hank's nightshirt, as if he let go, he would be taken back to that hell hole that he called a house. 

Hank wanted to give him everything because God did he deserve it. 

Hank was startled by a knock at the front door. He quickly looked over to the clock on the bedside table, 9 AM? Who was coming to his house at this ungodly hour? Hank really wanted to just ignore the persistent knocking and go back to sleep, but it could be important, especially now that he was living with Connor. 

Hank slipped out of bed gently as to not wake the man sleeping on top of him. Hank was pretty surprised that Sumo had not woken up and began barking. The big lug was still sleeping peacefully at the foot of the bed, undisturbed by any noises. 

The man slowly crept out of his bedroom, thankful that he hadn't woken any of the occupants. He checked himself in the hall mirror to make sure he looked at least recently presentable for whatever person who decided to disturb him so early in the morning. 

He pulled open the door as soon as he reached it, hoping to stop the infuriating knocking. When the door was fully open, he was met with the face of a tanned man with one blue and one green eye. He smiled largely at Hank and looked kind enough at first glance. 

“Hello Mr. Anderson, my name is Markus Manfred.” The man held out his hand for Hank to shake, which the man accepted. Why was he here? He had never heard of or met him so there should be no reason for him to show up at his house.

Hank shook his hand with his eyes drawn down in confusion. “Uh, Hi Markus. What are you doing at my house?” His confusion seemed to make the man laugh as he drew his hand back. 

“I've been sent by Mr. Fowler, I am to be Connor's tutor to teach him about things we would normally learn in school. Just to teach him the basics, counting, the alphabet, how to read, basic science principles. Just to get him set up.” Hank only now noticed that there were a few textbooks and workbooks under Markus’ arm. 

Hank really wished that he would have been told about this surprise lesson so the house would look presentable, but it's not like he felt he had to impress the man. “Oh sure, please come in,” Hank moved to the side to allow for Markus to make his way into the house. He directed the teacher to the kitchen table where Markus sat down and began setting up the area. 

“I just have to go get Connor, he's still asleep… please make yourself at home. Do you, uh want any coffee or anything?” Hank asked, he was a tad nervous, he didn't usually entertain guests, he was much more of keep to himself type of person.

“No thanks Hank, I am perfectly comfortable, I just need Connor.” Hank nodded as he made his way to the bedroom where Connor was still peacefully sleeping. 

The detective stood in the doorway, looking towards the bed. The small man was still peacefully sleeping. Hank could tell from the doorway that Connor's hair was already ruffled and out of control, he looked cute like that, Hank decided. The last thing Hank wanted to do was to wake him if anyone deserved to sleep all day, it was Connor.

He had found out in the time that they were together, that Connor didn't really sleep well. He would fall asleep for a few hours then lay awake, unable to go back to sleep for many hours. He wasn't sure why this happened, he figured it was probably nightmares, but Connor had never talked about them and Hank wasn't going to push him. 

Hank gently walked across the room until he was on Connor's side of the bed. Connor was laying on his stomach with his arms clutching Hanks pillow to his chest while his head rested on his pillow

Hank let a small smile grace his lips, he couldn't deny how cute Connor looked. The lieutenant shook his head, he shouldn't be thinking like that. Connor was nowhere near in a position for that type of relationship. 

The older man reached forward until his palm rested on Connors back, feeling the man breathe. Hank shook him gently, he didn’t want to scare him into waking up. Connor deserved gentle words and movements, especially since he had to start doing school the second he got up. 

“Connor,” He said in a sing-song voice. “You have to get up, there's someone here to see you.” Hank chuckled as he heard Connor give out an annoyed grunt as he rolled so that his face was now buried in the pillow and Hank couldn't see his face. Hank had to admit, when Connor was able to sleep, he slept very well, it was almost impossible to wake him. 

“Believe me, I know how hard it is to get out of a comfy bed in the morning kid, but you have things to learn today. I honestly think you’ll like it, Connor.” Hank sat down on the edge of the bed and reached up to run his hands through the younger man's hair. 

“I like your bed, Hank." 

The lieutenant had to strain his ears to make sure he had heard the man correctly, as he was talking directly into the pillow. The man couldn’t help but laugh at Connor's confession, his bed was pretty comfy, he spent a good amount of money on it.

“I know, it's great. But you can come to sleep later after the tutor leaves.” Connor rolled in place to look up at the man sitting above him. His eyebrows were turned down in confusion as Hank fought back laughs at Connor's bedhead.

“What is a tutor?” He asked quietly. 

Hank pulled back the blankets all the way, causing Connor to grumbled louder due to the cold air now touching his exposed body. “A tutor,” Hank started, “Is a person who teaches you things.”

Connor slowly stood up from the bed, almost stalling right into the larger man in front of him. He looked up to the man with confusion on his face as he scratched his head and squinted his eyes.

“I thought you were going to teach me stuff?” The younger man said quietly. 

“Oh, I will Connor, I will teach you other things. Your tutor is going to teach you some of the things that you would learn in school.” Hank reached towards the younger man, placing his hand on the small of the man's back and guiding him out of the room.

“So I am going to go to school? Like Nines?” Hank chuckled quietly as he led Connor down the hallway towards the kitchen, where Markus was waiting for them. Connor often brought up his brother in conversation, he could tell that he loved and missed him, Hank just wished he could find this Nines, just to make Connor happy. 

“Kind of, instead this time, the teacher comes to you instead of you having to go to school.” Connor nodded slowly in understanding and Hank wondered how much he understands.

Markus now had the books he was holding before spread out on the table, along with some workbooks which Hank could only assume were to be written in. Hank really hoped Connor would take well to the lessons, he wasn't sure if it was too late for Connor to really learn all the stuff that he missed as a child.

However, he knew that Fowler must have got the most qualified man for the job when hiring a tutor. For whatever reason, Fowler really seemed to take a liking to Connor, regardless of never meeting him. Maybe it was more of a situation that had him involved and empathetic.

“Connor, meet Markus. Markus, this is Connor.” The darker-skinned man stood up from his seat at the table, extending a hand to the shortest man. Hank expected Connor to return the handshake and then the two would move on with the lesson. However, Connor just stared at the hand extended to him, confusion crossing his features. 

Hank stared at Connor for a second, did he not know how to shake hands? Hank figured it made sense, it's not like he had ever had to shake a hand in his entire life. He hardly had any human contact in his previous home and it's not like they shook hands in the time Connor had been there. Apparently, it was time for Hank to teach him something. 

Hank reached his hand down and took hold of Connor's wrist, gently rising it to be stretched out in front of him. Hank ran his hand down the remaining amount of Connor's arm so that his hand was now around the young men.

He reached just a bit farther and clasped hands with Markus so that Connor's hand was sandwiched between the two. Hank was essentially using Connor's hand to shake Markus’s, and therefore hopefully teaching him how it is done. 

Markus chuckled and returned the handshake, smiling kindly at them both. “It's nice to meet you, Connor, now let's get to work, we have lots to learn.” He chuckled politely. Markus went to go sit down, waiting for the younger man to join him. Connor turned quickly and looked up to the lieutenant with fear in his eyes.

“You're going to stay, right?” He said quickly, reaching forward and grabbing onto Hank's shirt. Hank couldn't help but frown slightly at the desperate look in the young man's eyes. He looked so afraid, fear was not a good look on the beautiful man's face. 

Regardless of everything they have been through so far, Hank didn't take the time to realize how much Connor seemed to rely entirely on him emotionally. He knew of course that Connor needed him for living day to day and other physical needs, but this was a different type of dependence. 

It hurt Hank that Connor needed to be so dependent just so that he could feel safe. Connor shouldn't have to feel like he needs to be with Hank to feel safe, but he does. Hank can't change how Connor feels and he can't sit around thinking about how sad it is that he feels that way. He had to actually do something, whatever he could do for Connor to help him grow past this and keep him happy and comfortable.

After a quick pause from the older man as he considered what Connor had said, he smiled softly. Hank leaned down slightly so that the two were eye to eye and placed both of his hands on the young man's shoulders. He stared intently into Connor's eyes, making sure he had his full attention.

“Connor,” He started, speaking lowly as to not alert the tutor who had continued setting up at the table. “I will never leave you, I am never going to abandon you. As long as you want me here, I will be here. You never have to worry about being alone again.” Hank hoped that Connor truly understood, as long as Connor wanted him, he would be there.

“Do you understand Connor?” He asked as he kept his hands on his shoulders. To Hanks amazement, Connor smiled widely as he nodded his head, looking actually happy, it was truly beautiful to see. 

The smaller man reached forward, wrapping his arms around the man's neck and pulling him into a light hug, which Hank was happy to return. “Thank you, Hank,” Connor whispered. 

“No problem Con,” Hank whispered back as he squeezed Connor tightly. They let go after a few moments and Connor swiftly turned around to join Markus at the table, Hank following quickly behind. 

He took a seat on the other side of the table, while Connor took the chair right beside Markus. Hank was actually quite pleased to listen in on the lesson when Markus left, Hank might be able to carry on with whatever Connor was learning by working it into their daily lives.

He would be pleased to have Connor count some stuff while they cooked or while they went out on trips to the store. He would help Connor with his spelling and reading while he read the newspaper in the morning, or when they were looking for sales in the flyers that come to the house.

Hank smiled to himself as he watches Connor counting to ten with Markus. He would be perfectly happy changing his daily routine to help Connor. The man needed him and he was happy to be there.


	4. Chapter 4

Markus taught Connor for nearly two hours before he decided that they could be done for the day. Hank was proud to see how quickly Connor had caught on and how willing he was to learn. Markus had mentioned that in just a few months, Connor could have all the basics he needed for life. 

The man could now count up to fifty and knew what all the letters in the alphabet were. He had learned more words and their meanings. Markus had encouraged Hank to help Connor along in his learning by incorporating lessons into their daily life whenever they could. Hank obviously agreed.

Once Markus left, Connor leaned down and placed his head down on the table, letting out a loud sigh. Hank could only chuckle as he passed behind the younger man and ran his hand through the soft curls on his way by. 

“You did good today Con,” Hank said as he made his way to the kitchen and began preparing lunch for the two of them. Grilled cheese, one of Connor's favorites, as he had been told from Fowler, however, he wasn't sure how the captain got that information. 

“Really?” The man asked as he lifted his head up and looked at Hank's back, pleased to be praised.

“Of course! In the usual school system, we don't learn some of the stuff until first grade.” Connor smiled to himself, happy that he had impressed Hank. He thought very highly of the man and wanted nothing more than to show Hank how much he could learn. 

Connor stood from his seat and walked over to Hank, looking over his shoulder to watch what the older man was doing. Hank had found out that Connor was very curious by nature, always wanted to know what the older man was doing and why he was doing it. Hank understood though, Connor was trying to learn, catch up on everything that he had missed throughout life. 

“Hey, Connor, why don't you go into the living room and pick a movie. After I’m done with our lunch, we can watch it and eat together.” Connor nodded quickly and excitedly, bounding into the living room to the DVD case to find a movie that caught his interest. 

Hank had something really important that he wanted to talk to Connor about. He didn't know why but he was quite confused with the nature of his and Connor's relationship. He wanted to know how Connor viewed them and their relationship.

Sometimes he thought Connor viewed them as one way, but then something would happen and it would make him believe their relationship was going in another direction. Hank wasn't even sure if Connor would understand what Hank was talking about, but he wanted to get it out of the way. 

Hank couldn't help enjoying Connor's company, and he couldn't help the way he felt about the young man. But the fact that he didn't know what Connor wanted from him, from their relationship, really set him on edge. 

He didn't want to be seeing them as one way when Connor saw them another way. This was something he wanted to clear up right away. If Connor needs support from him in one way, Hank wanted to be in a position where he could give that to him. 

A slight burning smell brought Hank back to the task at hand. He quickly flipped over both sandwiches and was pleased to see that they were not burnt, not as light as they should be, but not dark either. Perfect in his opinion. 

He turned off the stove and plated the two sandwiches, grabbing the bottle of ketchup from the fridge for Connor then making his way to the living room. He knew how Connor liked his grilled cheese, Hank had been told that Connor loved ketchup on almost everything. Sometimes it got gross, specifically ketchup on mashed potatoes. 

Hank entered the living room, one large plate in one hand ketchup bottle in another. Connor was sitting with his legs crossed on the couch, looking at the movie case he now held in his lap. Hank smiled at his selection. 

“Lilo and Stitch, huh? Classic, one of my favorites.” Connor smiled wide, knowing that he had pleased the other man with his movie choice. Connor took small bites of his sandwich while Hank put the movie into the DVD player. 

Hank sat back down on the couch, also digging into his own sandwich as they watched the movie begins to play. As the movie played out, Hank would look over the smaller man to watch how he would react to each event. 

Hank had no idea what had originally drawn Connor to the image on the ‘Lilo and Stitch' case and he never mentioned that he had ever seen the movie. This led Hank to figure that Connor probably had no idea what the movie was about. That's okay though, Hank intended to make Connor familiar with many movies while they were together. 

Connor stood up shortly after the movie had started to go to the bathroom and Hank was surprised to see that he had already eaten his whole sandwich. Man, that kid could eat. Hank still had a whole half of his sandwich to eat. Connor came back shortly after, but Hank decided not to bring up how quickly he eats, he would bring it up if it became a problem. 

About halfway through the movie, they were now  _ both  _ done the sandwiches and the plate was now rested on the table in front of them. Hank was leaned back on the couch with his arms resting on top of the back cushions, very relaxed and comfortable. 

Hank was startled when he felt an added weight to his chest. He looked down and saw that Connor was now snuggled up against Hank's side with his head rested on the older man's chest. Hank couldn't help but smile. The younger man looked very adorable all cuddled into him, it felt as if he belonged there. 

Hank's conflicting thoughts entered his head once again. He was still unsure of how he should be treating the other man. Should he be giving him fatherly guidance? Or should he be just there and supportive of a friend? It was very conflicting and confusing and threw Hank for a loop. 

Connor has already had unhealthy and confusing relationships so far in his life and Hank didn't want to make them another relationship that Connor was uncomfortable with or confused by. 

The detective was unable to pay attention throughout the rest of the movie. He was too busy thinking of the relationship between the two of them. He thought about the recent behavior that Connor had shown and categorize them into a parent relationship or a friendship. 

He was pretty even on both sides, only continuing his confusion. Connor could just think of them as really cuddly friends, or he could see Hank as a father. Hank wanted to be able to act accordingly and do what is best for the other man. 

Once the movie was over, Connor sat up and stretched his arms above his head, causing his shoulder joint to pop which man Hank chuckle. Connor looked like he could use a nap, but he indeed deserved sleep. Hank also felt like he could go for a nap, but he needed answers first. 

“Hey, Connor?” Hank started while putting his hand on the other man's back, patting it lightly. “How do you see us? Do you think of me as a friend, or as a parent figure or something like that?” Hank knew it was impractical and probably even unethical to do. He didn't know if this would confuse the younger man, or even set up many obstacles for them later. 

He didn't want to make the younger man uncomfortable, but at the same time, he didn't want to do something later that would confuse him or even upset him. Connor needed to be comfortable with him.

Connor has a confused expression on his face. Hank hoped he hadn't confused the man too much, he knew that the situation might be slightly hard for him to grasp, but hopefully, it was still understandable. Connor seemed to be thinking about what he had asked, he hasn't asked him any questions right away, so Hank took that as a good sign. 

The younger man looked up at him, no longer with confusion in his expression. “I don't want any more parents, Hank.” He looked so innocent and sincere, that it kind of took Hank back a little bit. He looked like he was afraid of the answer he gave and was waiting for whatever Hank was going to say to him. 

Suddenly, what Connor said had clicked in his mind. Of course, Connor didn't want another parent! With the poor man's track record of adult figures in his life. He has lived a life with abusive parents and the friends of his parents. Why would he want another parent figure in his life? Hank was ashamed that he hadn't made the connection before. 

“I really like you, Hank, b-but not as a parent, I do not like those,” Connor whispered as he sat up, keeping his eyes on the floor. There was a certain innocence that accompanied the words. Connor sounded sincere and truthful, but also afraid. Hank didn't want to scare him, he wanted the younger man to be comfortable 

Hank was relieved to know where Connor's mind was headed. He knew that regardless of their relationship, he would still need to be a good role model for the younger man. Connor needed someone to show him how society works and how to be a positive member of it. 

All in all he was relieved to be more of a friend to the young man. Being a father to children in the field was one thing, being a father full time was another. Besides Connor wasn't a child, he was an adult and deserved to be treated as such. 

“I understand Connor, I like you too. We’re going to be the best of friends.” Connor smiled down at him before nodding quickly to Hank's statement. The younger man turned to look back at the television as the movie started over again. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Connor has been doing well since the two of them had their little conversation. The lessons with Markus were proving to be quite helpful to the young man as he now could speak with a much larger vocabulary and better understood social cues. 

It was a big help that Connor just seemed to  _ love _ learning. He was always excited when he heard a knock on the door that he knew would be Markus. Hank didn't know why he loved it so much, the older man knew for a fact that he definitely did not like school as much. He didn't hate it, but it wasn't something he dreaded every single day. 

Hank had since returned to work, he could only take so much time off. However, thankfully, Connor was able to come with him. Fowler had given the man small jobs to do like cleaning or organizing, nothing too difficult, just easy things to get him into the working world. Hank wondered if Fowler would give him a job when they got all of his paperwork and identification figured out. It would really make things convenient for him. 

Things were seemingly going really well. Nothing they tried quelled the nightmares though. For a while, Hank was trying to get Connor to the point where he was able to sleep on his own and be slightly more independent at night. However, every time he ended up sleeping in his own bed, Hank would either be awoken by a teary-eyed Connor or screams coming from down the hallway. 

Hank could remember one night specifically, the most recent one. 

_ He was sleeping soundly in his own bed until he heard a horrible scream that startled him awake. He had never heard anyone scream like that, it sounded like he was being ripped apart from the inside out. Hank had never gotten out of bed so fast in his whole life. He thought someone had broken into the house and had ended up in Connor's room.  _

_ It was only a small relief when he saw that Connor was alone in the room. However, the image before him made his stomach twist. Connor was writhing in pain as he sat upon the bedsheets, his legs wrapped up in the comforter. He looked like he was in so much pain, it hurt him to seem.  _

_ Hank rushed over to him, shaking his shoulders to wake him. Connor gasped as he was ripped from the nightmare, his hands immediately coming up to shield his face. “Hey! Hey, Connor, you're okay!!” Hank said quietly as he tried to calm the shaking man on the bed.  _

_ When Hank pulled Connor’s hands away from his face and Connor was able to see, the younger man's eyes widened. He lunged himself into Hank's arms, wrapping his own arms around Hanks's neck as he cried into his shoulder. Connor was sobbing so hard he was struggling to breathe. Hank rubbed his back as he let the man cry on him.  _

_ “I don't want to go back. I don't want to go back. I don't want to go back!! Please! Hank, please don't make me go back!” Hank felt his heart shatter, no one should have to live this way. He hugged Connor tightly to his chest as he tried to hold back his own tears.  _

_ “You're not going anywhere I promise,” He whispered, rocking Connor back and forth. _

Since then, Connor hadn’t gone back to his bed, as he didn't have any nightmares when he slept with Hank. The older man wasn't sure if just being with someone or if Connor just liked Hank in general. The detective can't say he doesn't love having someone in his bed again. 

Connor was slowly but surely filling the hole in Hank's heart that didn't think could ever be filled. Connor had been doing a lot for him lately. With Connor being around, Hank was happy to go to work, even though he had to deal with Gavin. He was excited to get out of bed in the morning and listen to Connors's lessons so he could see how well he was progressing. 

Connor gave him something to look forward to. Someone that he wanted to talk too, someone to wake up for. Since Hank had lost his son, he had struggled with getting out of bed in the morning or not wanting to go to work anymore. 

For the first little while, Hank had many questions about if life was worth it to continue. If he would be better off just ending his life so that he could go see Cole in the afterlife. For the first year, he would tell himself that Sumo needed him and that he couldn’t kill himself as long as Sumo was still living. Thankfully, after the first year he no longer felt like wanted to kill himself, he was able to go through the day without those dangerous thoughts. But it still hurt, his heart was still broken. 

However, with Connor around, Hank finally had someone again. Someone that depended on him and needed him. But not only that, Hank actually  _ wanted  _ to spend time with Connor every day. He wanted to plan things for them to do together and wanted to do things with him. 

Not only was he there for Connor, but Connor was there for him as well. Connor helped him in more ways than either of them ever thought he could. Hank would be forever grateful for the young man, it was alarming how much he liked Connor being with him. 

Hank was just pulling in the driveway after a half-day at work. Connor had opted to stay home today, he didn't want to miss his lesson with Markus. Fowler had only called Hank in for his opinion on a case anyway. 

It's not that Hank didn't think Connor could be left home alone; Connor just often wished to not be most of the time, which Hank agreed with. He liked spending time with Connor just as much as Connor liked spending time with him. 

Hank was kind of sad that he didn't get to tune into Connor's lesson today. He liked to be there, just because Connor was always so passionate about what he was learning. After Connor learned all of the basics, if he wished, he was allowed to further take lessons in a subject of his choosing. 

He only had a few more science lessons left. Sadly, science was his least favorite subject, Hank couldn't say that he liked it either. The subject Connor seemed to like was English; he loved to write and read. His favorite time of the day was when Hank would read to him before they went to sleep. They were about half of the way through the second Harry Potter book, which Connor was really enjoying. 

By the looks of the car out front, Markus was still here, which was odd. He should have been finished about an hour ago. Maybe they decided to finish all of the science lessons in one day instead of doing two extra days? At least he would get to be there for part of the lesson. 

Hank walked towards the door, seeing Sumo in the backyard, chasing a squirrel around before turning around and barking at another. Hank chuckled to himself as he got to the door, Sumo may be the most adorable dog in the world, but he was also really dumb. 

As soon as the older man opened the door to the house, he was greeted by the rather pleasant smell of freshly baked cookies. He closed the door behind him, getting the attention of the two men in the kitchen.

Connor's face adorned a huge smile as he saw who had just entered the house. He walked briskly through the house to meet Hank at the front door, pulling the man into a hug. Hank recuperated as if it was second nature. He loved getting hugs from the younger man, he just felt so perfect in his arms. 

“Hey, Hank!” Connor exclaimed. He smiled up brightly at the old man, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the kitchen where Markus was pulling something out of the oven. 

Hank reached his hand over to pet Lilith's head as she laid on the back on the couch, just begging for attention. “Hey, Connor, what are you guys up to?”

“Well, I wanted to make cookies for when you come home, so Markus stayed to help me,” The man was smiling so wide it made Hank's heart melt, it was so sweet of him to do something like that for him. 

Connor was always doing nice things like that. Whether it was making him some kind of craft that Markus taught him, cleaning the house, or a small gift (Which was usually something from around the house that Connor took a liking to and wanted Hank to see) Connor always liked to surprise him with stuff. 

Hank couldn't help but smile so wide at him. He loved that was doing more and more new things each and every day, he wanted Connor to take interest in other things and find something that he was truly passionate about. If Connor was passionate about doing things for him, who was Hank to deny him that?

“That's really nice of you Connor. I would love some cookies.” He followed the happy man to the kitchen where Markus was looking down at the soft and delicious-looking cookies. He had a gentle smile on his face as they came over. 

Connor was staring down at the tray with wide eyes and Hank wasn't sure if he should be ready to grab Connor's hand to keep him from burning himself. He shook his head at the thought, Connor wasn't stupid, he was just uneducated in many parts of life. He wouldn't just reach his hand out and touch the hot tray. 

“How long do we have to wait?” Connor asked, not directing the question to anyone in particular. Markus shrugged from beside him before he turned around to gather his things. 

“Just until they are cooled down, I’m sure you guys will know when that is.” Hank chuckled as he looked away from the cookies to go to the back door where Sumo was scratching, asking to be let back in. “I'm sure we can manage,” He replied while opening the door, watching as the large dog trotted inside.

Once Markus was finished packing up all of his stuff, he came over to the other two with a large smile on his face. “So Connor, we have one more science lesson and then we’re done for the day,” He said happily, causing Connor to let out a sigh of relief and shake his head. Hank couldn't help but laugh, the younger man really hated science. 

“Have you decided if you would like to continue with lessons? And which way you would like to go with it?” He asked, giving Hank a knowing look. They both had a very good idea of where Connor was going to go with the lessons afterward. They both could clearly see what he wanted to do. Connor thought to himself for only a moment before he has his answer. 

“I think I want to keep up with English,” He said proudly, bringing a smile to the other men's faces, they were both right. Connor has voiced to both of them how much he loves to read and loves to write, they could see how much it calmed him down. Also, Connor has told them both how much he wanted to read Harry Potter, so he needed a few more lessons. 

“Okay, Connor,” Markus laughs. “We’ll start next week. Now, you check the cookies, I need to talk to Hank for a moment, okay?” Hank gave the other man a confused look, what could they possibly need to talk about in private? 

Connor nodded and turned around to the cookies. “I’m going to plate them,” He said quietly. 

Markus nodded and gestures for Hank to follow him towards the door and eventually leads him outside to the front step. Hank looks at himself with a confused look on his face. 

“What's going on Markus?” He asked, nervousness stirring up in his stomach. Is something wrong? Was Connor struggling somehow? He stared intently, waiting for the other man to answer. 

“Does Connor eat much, Hank?” 

Hank was caught off guard by the question. Of course, Connor eats! He eats as much as Hank does. They eat every meal together and have snacks together when they watch movies! Where was Markus getting this from?

“Of course he does Why would you even think he doesn't eat?” Hank was trying to keep himself in check, but he was a bit angry that Markus even considered that he didn't take care of someone who has come to be his best friend. Hank cares way too much about the younger man to just let something like that happen to him. 

“Woah Hank, calm down there,” Markus says lightly. “I’m not saying you're doing a bad job at taking care of him or anything, I just noticed that he's losing weight very quickly. I don't know why it's happening, but I’m hoping you can do something about it.” Markus gave a slight smile and walked the short distance to his car and took off before Hank could even think of what to say. 

Hank stayed outside for a moment or two before he decided to go back-ins. He wanted to make sure he was completely calmed down before he went down to see the man in question. As soon as he entered the house, he was greeted with Lilith rubbing her face on his legs asking for pets, which he gladly gave her. 

Connor was sitting at the kitchen table with the untouched plate of cookies in front of him while he attempted to read the first Harry Potter book. From the look on his face, Hank could tell that he was struggling. 

“You know, I can read that to you if you want.” Hank offered as he entered the kitchen and saw that Connor was also petting Sumo who had his head sitting in the man's lap. 

“I really want to read it myself, but I don't think I’m ready yet,” He said with a sigh as he put the book down and laid his head down to rest on Sumo's head, causing the dog to lick his face to which Connor grimace and Hank laughed. 

Hank took his seat at the other side of the table, grabbing a few cookies for himself to begin snacking on. Now that he was really looking at the man across from him, he could see what Markus was talking about. 

Connor's cheeks were slightly sunken compared to how they were when he got there. Hank could see how boney his fingers were when he rubbed them through Sumo's fur. Connor's eyes had deep dark circles under his eyes, he looked exhausted even though he got lots of sleep the night before. Hank could only imagine how he looked under the large shirt he wore. 

Hank looked down at the cookies in front of him. He wanted to bring up the weight thing with him, but he didn't want to scare the man or make him think he was in trouble in any way. He just didn't know how to do that. He wanted Connor to feel safe and protected in his home, not on edge and nervous. 

Hank looked up to speak to Connor but was shocked to see all but one cookie missing from the plate. He didn't even know what to say. Did Connor eat all of those cookies in the time that he was looking down at the table? Connor was looking back at him with cookies crumbs on his face. 

“I have to pee,” He said quickly, standing up and heading down the hallway at a fast pace. Hank was still shocked that the man had managed to eat about ten cookies in a matter of less than a minute. 

Suddenly it hit him. Was Connor going into the bathroom to throw up everything he had just eaten? Hank didn't even know if Connor knew how to do that, but it was striking fear through his very soul right now. Hank couldn't imagine the pain Connor might be going through to feel the need to do something like that. He didn't know why Connor would do that, but he was going to do everything the can to stop it. 

Hank jumped up from the table so fast that the chair he was sitting on fell to the floor. He ran towards the hallway, feeling his heart shatter more and more the closer he got to the bathroom door. He didn't even know what he was going to say, he had never been in a position like this before.

Hank had never felt so lost on what to say or how to deal with something. Usually, he always knew the best things to say to talk someone down from hurtful thoughts thanks to his years in the police service. But he never had to do it for someone in his personal life. He felt so lost right now. 

Hank got to the bathroom door and felt his heart tug at the thought of what might be on the other side of the door. He didn't know how to prepare himself, so he decided to just bite the bullet.

Hank yanked open the door, expecting the worst and... the room was empty. 

Connor was nowhere in sight. The light was on and the door was closed, but Connor wasn't actually in here. Where could he have gone if he didn't come into the bathroom?

Suddenly, the older man heard some shuffling from behind him. Hank turned to see the dark hallway behind him and was confused to see his own door slightly ajar. He never left his own door open when he wasn't in it. 

As Hank got closer, he could hear shuffling coming from the other side of the door. The room was dark and it was hard to see, but if he let his eyes adjust for a few moments, he could see a figure by the closet door. 

Hank slowly opened the door as to not alarm anyone of his presence. Once Hank got closer, he could clearly see Connor at the base of the closet, putting something inside it. Hank tried to see what exactly he was handling but due to the dark and Connor's body in the way, he couldn't see anything. 

“What are you doing Connor?”

Hank had never seen someone jump so high. Connor turned around, looking at him like a deer caught in headlights. Hank had never seen him look so scared, it made his heartache.

The older man reached over and turned on the light in the room only for Connor to jump in front of the door of the closet so Hank couldn't see inside it. Hank walked a bit closer, only to be blocked once again by Connor jumping in the way. 

“Don't look,” The young man whispered, only causing Hank immense confusion. 

“What do you mean Connor? What don't you want me to see?” Hank didn't want Connor to feel like he had to hide things from him, he wanted Connor to trust him with everything. 

But the look on Connor's face almost had him in tears. Connor looked so scared, so terrified, of Hank. Hank never wanted to scare him; he leaned down so that he was eye level with the other man. He reached over slowly and gently placed his hand on the other man's knee, rubbing gently. 

“You don't have to be afraid Connor. Whatever is going on, we can talk about it okay? I won't be mad, I promise.” Connor's eyes were glassy with unshed tears, trying his best to not cry. After a moment, Connor nodded to him.

He slowly moved out of the way of the closet, allowing Hank to look inside. Hank was actually surprised at what he saw. 

The small plastic bag that Connor had brought with him, holding the very few objects that he owned, was _ filled _ with food. 

Hank could actually identify the meals they had eaten throughout the time they had been together. A couple of of chicken wings from their first supper together, half of the grilled cheese sandwich from the afternoon that they watched ‘Lilo And Stich” together, now the newest addition, half a dozen cookies. 

Hank didn't even know what to say. Connor had been hoarding food since the first night? Why? What made him feel like he had to take food and hide it? Hank couldn't understand it. He turned around to look at the young man behind him, Connor was leaning against the bed with his head down on his knees, he was shaking slightly.

He gently scooted over from the closet to the bed where Connor was crying. The younger man had yet to notice Hank's presence beside him, too preoccupied with his knees. Hank reached his arm over Connor's shoulders, startling the man, and pulled him into his chest where Connor began to cry louder. Connor brought his arms up and wrapped them around the lieutenant's neck as he cried into his chest. 

Hank rubbed his hands up and down the others back, trying to comfort him without words. Hank wasn't sure exactly why Connor was crying, he assumed he was either embarrassed by what Hank had uncovered or afraid he was in trouble. He wanted to assure him that everything was okay, but he wanted to wait until Connor had calmed down so they could have a real conversation. 

It took about ten minutes for Connor's cries to turn into soft sniffles, presumably from exhaustion. After all, the man was very small and in no shape to do any extraneous activity, excessive crying included. Connor was going to need a good nap after this, Hank was sure of it. 

Hank gently pushed Connor off of him, just to keep him at arm's length so that Connor could see his face. Hank kept his hands on his shoulders, moving his thumbs in gentle circles to comfort the emotionally exhausted man. 

“Can you listen to me, Connor?” He asked with a sickly sweet tone in his voice. He wanted to make sure that Connor was okay to listen right now, to make sure Connor could pay attention to him at the moment. Thankfully, Connor nodded but wouldn't lock eyes with the older man. 

“Why do you hide your food?” He asked slowly, keeping an even and kind tone to his voice. 

Connor's hands shook as he thought of his answer, he kept looking at the floor until he let out a deep breath, closing his eyes. He looked up to finally meet Hank's kind, blue eyes, letting a single tear fall down his face. 

“I k-keep it ju-just in case, just i-in case I w-wont get anymore…” Hank had to hold in the anger in his eyes. It saddened him that whatever happened to Connor in that house, terrified him to the point that he felt like he needed to hide food whenever he got it because he was worried he wouldn't get any food again. No one should have to live that way. 

“Oh Connor,” Hank whispered as he pulling Connor back into his chest where he held on tightly, not wanting to let go for even a second. Hank brought his hand up to Connor's hair, rubbing his scalp gently. 

“I don't know what happened in that house, but I promise to you Connor, you never have to be afraid, you never have to hide food. I'm going to take such good care of you, Connor, okay? You don't have to be scared.” Hank felt a tear leave his eyes. He was surprised by how broken Connor really was. Most of the time, he was happy and enjoyed life, but it was times like this that made Hank remember what awful circumstances he came from. 

“Do you understand Connor?” He felt the smaller man nod into his chest, making him smile. He helped Connor stand up from the floor, making eye contact with him as he gave him a slight smile. 

“If you're hungry, you eat, okay? You don't have to ask, you don't have to wait for me.  _ You  _ eat when  _ you  _ want to, okay? When we go shopping, we’ll get whatever you want. We can make everything in your wildest dreams.” Hank laughed at himself, feeling grateful when it also makes Connor laugh. 

“Could we make pizza?” The young man asked. Pizza had become one of his favorite foods lately, but they had never made one together from scratch, that would have to change. Hank nodded excitedly. “Of course we can make pizza!” He shouted like a child, causing Connor to laugh loudly once again. 

Hank leaned down back in the closet, picking up the cookies that had been recently placed in the bag and handing them to the skinny man behind him, who immediately put one in his mouth. He then picked up the rest of the bag and brought it out of the closet, happy to know that it didn't smell absolutely terrible like he thought it would. It did have a slight smell, but thankfully nothing stomach-turning. 

“Now, let's get rid of this and make you a big dinner, gotta put some weight back on you,” Hank said as he gently grasped Connor's wrist and brought him out of the room towards the kitchen. Connor apparently agreed, he slipped his wrist out of Hank's hand until the two were holding hands. Hank couldn't say that he minded that at all. 


	5. Chapter 5

Every once in awhile Hank would go back to the closet to make sure that Connor had not gone back to his old ways of storing food out of fear. So far, there has yet to be another incident. Connor had been with him for about two months at this point and in Hank's opinion, they were the best few months he's had in a while. He no longer felt alone while he was at home, and he looked forward to getting up in the morning, which is quite different then what he was used to feeling. 

He loved helping Connor when necessary and just spending time with him. Hank hated to admit it to himself, but he could tell that he was starting to develop a slight crush on the young brunette. He always felt excited when he was around him and would often pass up opportunities to go out drinking with Chris so that he could stay home to watch movies with Connor. 

He loved seeing Connor progress in his lessons and in daily activities. He enjoyed it when Connor did things he wanted to do, just for the sake of doing them. He wanted to make the man happy every day and do whatever he can to make his life more enjoyable. 

Hank no longer felt any sense of guilt when Connor would spend the night with him in bed. He actually adored that part of the day now loved to lay and cuddle with him, feel Connor's small body pressed against his own. It just felt so right to have him in his arms. 

Today, the two men both had the day off. Markus was sick, so Connor didn't have a lesson and Hank had the day off from work. He didn't have to return until the following night, in which Connor would join him. 

Connor was currently, laid down across the couch as Lilith laid on top of his chest. The first Harry Potter book was sitting on the floor beside the couch. Connor had been reading it for the past hour, but put it down a little bit ago. 

Hank wasn't sure if he was trying to nap or if he was just relaxing, but he was pleased for him to do either. Recently, Connor has been struggling with sleep and not for the same reason that it used to be.

Before, Connor would be unable to stay asleep at night because of the recurring nightmares that he just couldn't shake. However, in the past few nights, Hank would wake up late in the night just to use the bathroom but would find Connor wide awake staring at the ceiling. With little investigation, Hank would discover that Connor hadn't even gotten to sleep yet. 

This carried on for the better part of last week and this week, as well. Hank wasn't sure if Connor even slept at all each night. He would try his best to stay awake and make sure the smaller man eventually fell asleep but he just couldn't manage to stay up longer than an hour. 

He had repeatedly asked Connor to wake him up when he was awake, but Connor refused to do it. He always said the same thing, ‘You need to sleep Hank, you work so you can buy things for us. You can't be tired at work, you could get hurt by the people who do crimes,’ 

Hank wanted to curse Markus for teaching him about money and even more when he taught Connor what his job entailed and how dangerous it could be sometimes. He would be pleased if Connor never had to know about how bad the world really is out there. 

But at the same time, he knew Connor needed to know those things to be a functioning member of society like he so badly wanted to be. He couldn't go around in the world without knowing how money was such a big influence in the world. Money was everything to a lot of people, and everyone needed it no matter what your situation in the world is. 

He also had the right to know what Hank did every day that Connor couldn't go with him to work, or the days that he had to stay at the station while Hank left for a couple of hours. Connor wasn't a child, he was a full-grown adult. He just needed help to know how the world works. Hank wouldn't deny him the basic knowledge of the world that everyone had the right to, even if he wished he could keep Connor innocent forever. That's no way to function in society. 

Hank looked over again to the young man on his could, half asleep with his beloved cat on his chest and Sumo laying on his legs. He looked so sweet, crowded by the animals, not having the heart to make them move. However, that can’t be a comfortable position. 

“Wouldn't you rather go sleep in bed Connor?” Hank asked as he put his book on the coffee table, feeling slightly guilty when Connor jumped up as if startled by Hank's voice. He turned slightly, just enough so that Hank was in his line of sight but Lilith remained undisturbed, putting his neck in an uncomfortable position. God the boy was way too caring about an animal. 

“I want to spend time with you Hank, I’m fine here.” 

And apparently too caring about the older man as well. Hank could feel his heart constrict and a blush flush to his cheeks. Connor often said things like that, which made him feel like a teenager with a huge crush on someone, he can't say he didn't enjoy it though. 

“Can you actually come lay here with me? Please?” 

Hank almost choked on the air he was breathing. It wasn't necessarily an abnormal request from the younger man. Connor did enjoy physical affection, he enjoyed to be held and taken care of. Hank can see why, after never being taken care of in his whole life, he wanted to feel taken care of all of the time. Hank really didn't mind doing that for him. 

Hank stood up from his chair quickly, almost falling over his own feet like a love-struck teenaged girl. He couldn't help it, who wouldn't want to cuddle with Connor? He made his way over with more careful steps, trying his best not to fall on his face. 

He was quickly faced with a dilemma. The couch was completely full. Containing a large dog, cat, and full-grown, albeit small, man. There was nowhere for him to sit, let alone lay down. He thought quickly and brought his hand down and put it under Connor's head, lifting it gently. 

“Lean up a little,” He said quietly. 

Connor nodded slightly at the command, bringing his hand up to gently press Lilith to his chest a bet tighter as not to jostle her. “Mustn't disturb the kitty,” He whispered while looking at the animal on his chest with so much love in his eyes. Hank wished he would look at him that way. 

Thankfully, Connor was able to lean up without even alerting the cat to his movement. Hank didn't know why he was so concerned, the cat slept like a rock anyway. Hank carefully slipped in underneath the smaller man. Connor laid back so that his head was rested on Hank's thigh, using it as a pillow which both men seemed to be pleased about. 

Hank had one leg folded under Connor's head while the other hung off the couch, due to the limited room. He ran one hand through Connor's curly hair, pushing the one rogue lock of hair out of his face. He gently let his fingers ghost over Connor's cheeks, nose and chin. 

He smiled wide when Connor let out a calming sighed and relaxed further against Hank's leg. It made him happy to know that Connor felt so relaxed with him. He could only imagine that Connor must have a hard time trusting people given the situation he had come from. But he so easily trusted Hank, and he felt honored by that, and he was determined not to let that go to waste. 

Connor scrunched up his nose as Hank brushed a finger over the tip of it, supposedly due to being tickled or something similar to that. He had to hold back a laugh, Connor looked so cute when he did things like that. The side of Connor's mouth lifted into a half-smile before settling back down into a restful position. 

Hank continued to run his hand through Connor's hair as the young man rested peacefully in his lap. Every couple of seconds, Connor's head would partially roll off of Hank's lap as sleep tried to take him under. Soon enough, Hank placed his hand to the side of Connor's head so that he could stay comfortable enough to get some sleep. Hopefully, he could catch up on what he's been missing during the night. 

He didn't mind holding Connor's face in his hands. He was so small and sweet, Hank just wanted to hold him at all times. He fits perfectly in Hank's hands like he was meant to be there. Hank felt Connor's head fall against his hand again but thanks to Hank's hand, it stayed put comfortably. 

Hank was about to fall asleep when himself when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He reached his phone while being careful not to disturb Connor at all which did prove to be difficult. Thankfully Connor stayed sleeping as Hank looked at the name in his phone and rolled his eyes shortly after, why was Fowler calling him on his day off?

“Hello?” He grumbled quietly, trying not to wake the sleepless man laying on his leg. 

“Hank, I really need you and Connor to come in right now.” Hank groaned loudly into the phone, not even trying to hide his disappointment. “You know this is my day off right?” He asked sarcastically, “Connor's sleeping and it's basically impossible to get him to sleep lately. This is going to have to wait, Jeffery.” 

Fowler sounded unaffected, “No Hank, you both have to come right now. Look... we found some guy at the house Connor was kept at while doing a patrol around it. He was trying to get into the house and…. Hank, he looks  _ exactly  _ like Connor. He's down at the station right now, you need to get Connor here now,”

Hank couldn't even find words to say, all he could think about was the fear that his time with Connor may be coming to an end. He was absolutely  _ terrified.  _

“Hank… we're pretty sure this guy is not only Connor's brother, but his  _ twin.”  _

_ \--------------------------------------------------------------- _

Hank and Connor were in the car on the way to the precinct, with neither of them saying a word. Hank had thought about keeping the reason behind the trip a secret, but at the same time, he felt it was safer to tell the younger man what was going on.

He wanted to make sure Connor actually  _ wanted _ to see his brother, and that he was okay with what was going on, the last thing he wanted to do was make the poor kid uncomfortable. 

Connor had told him before. that he definitely wanted to see his brother. But at the same time, he didn't look very excited. The man was quieter than Hank had ever seen him before, it sort of worried him. 

By how greatly Connor always talked about his brother, he figured Connor would be ecstatic to see him again; but this silence? It was just unnatural. Sometimes, Hank just wished he could delve into the other man's brain, help him sort things out and figure out what he wanted to say. Sometimes Connor struggled to separate his thoughts and to organize them accordingly, Hank just wanted to help him with that. 

Now that Hank thought about it, in the past couple of weeks, Connor hasn't mentioned his brother at all. Which was strange, because Connor used to talk about him at least once a day. Hank had actually mentioned him a few days ago and when he said his name, Connor seemed to stiffen and brush off the conversation. Hank had no idea what was going on but he was very worried about it. 

Hank looked over and saw the younger man staring out the window, very bare of emotion. “Are you okay, Connor?” He asked, reaching over and lightly holding Connor's hand, gently rubbing circles in a calming manner. He effectively grabbed the younger man's attention and it broke his heart to see that Connor looked close to tears. 

“I'm just scared about what is going to happen,” He said really quietly as if he was trying to hide it from Hank. Hank just sighed, he could understand why Connor was afraid. He had been through a lot of changes lately. The kid needs some stability, and if he wasn't going to get it this way, constantly having things around him changing. 

Hank looked over to him and squeezed his hand. “We don't have to do anything you don't want to do Connor. I'll be there the whole time if you don't like something well leave okay? I promise it's your call, you tell me what we're doing and we’ll do it.” Connor gave him a slight smile and a nod of his head. Hank smiled as well; if Connor trusted him, he would make sure things went smoothly. 

Or so he thought. 

\-------------------------------

Hank had never disliked a situation so much in his entire life, apart from the night Cole died. He felt so uncomfortable, so on edge, and he could feel the rage crawling up his spine. He could practically feel the heat that was seeping from his body, making him uncomfortably warm. He really just wanted to sweep Connor up and take him back home. He couldn’t even believe that Fowler was going to allow this. 

“You cannot be serious about this, Jefferey!! We don't even know who this guy is, he's a stranger that none of us know, and you want to leave him alone with Connor? Like its nothing?”

“Hank, they literally look the exact same! We know he isn't just some random guy because they are basically carbon copies of each other!”

“I don't care! We don't know anything about him! He could be a threat, to Connor especially! This is so irresponsible!”

Fowler groaned as he dragged his hands down his face. He could understand why Hank was aggravated, but he needed to put his feelings aside so they could get to the bottom of this.

“Look, Anderson, he's asked to talk to Connor alone, they are going to be in the interrogation room, and you and I are going to listen in. We can't make this any safer than we already have, he's been searched for weapons and they're running the blood test with the two of them already, not that it's necessary because they look the exact-fucking-same.”

Hank still looked unimpressed, staring down at the older man sitting at his desk. His had his arms crossed over his chest defensively, he was angry if not repulsed at the idea of leaving Connor alone at the hands of a complete stranger. 

“If it really makes you happy Hank, you can talk to him first. He has refused to talk to any of us, but maybe he’ll talk to you since Connor is under your care, try it out.” Hank grumbled as an agreement slamming the door of the office open. He was very thankful when it didn't shatter, he's already broke Fowler’s door once before. 

He stalked across the bullpen to where the interrogation rooms were, and he could feel his boss’s presence heavily behind him. Connor’s brother was already in the room waiting for someone to speak to him. Connor was safe inside the attached viewing room as if he was just waiting for something to happen. 

Hank could feel Connor slipping through his fingers; he was sure this person was going to take the young man away from him, and he couldn't let that happen. Hank and Fowler looked to each other, nodding silently as they both went into separate rooms, Fowler in the viewing room and Hank right into the interrogation room. Now it begins. 

Hank had to pause for a moment as he looked at the man sitting at the table. He really looked  _ exactly  _ like Connor. The only difference he could really tell was that the man's eyes were a striking blue, opposed to Connor’s soft, chocolate brown. He was also bigger, in height and in mass. He looked like a regular-sized, healthy man. But other than that, he looked just like Connor; he could see where Fowler would think he was his twin. 

He had his arms crossed in a defensive manner, much like Hank had while he was in the office with Fowler. As he came in, the man's eyes lit up, almost exited. Until he saw who it was, his gaze turned into a glare as he shifted to stare back at the two-way mirror again. 

“I’m not talking to anyone except my brother,” He said loudly and assertive, Hank could only scoff at that, if this guy wanted to get anywhere he was going to have to be more polite. 

In all honesty, Hank can't tell him that he can't see Connor. Connor is a fully-grown man who can make his own decisions, and it's not like Hank is his parent or anything. He wasn't sure what the man in front of him knew about the law, but he was hoping he could make this go smoothly without the other man finding out how little authority he actually had in this conversation. 

“Well, if you want to talk to Connor, you're going to have to talk to me first.”

The man's face turned angry as he scoffed loudly, “And who the hell do you think you are to tell me that I can't see my own brother?” He asked angrily. 

Hank couldn't help but smirk slightly at his behavior. “I am Connor’s guardian, you know, the person who was there for him when he was rescued, because apparently, you  _ weren’t _ there for him,” He said swiftly. 

That only enraged him. He stood and slammed his hands down on the table angrily, trying to scare the older man, Hank didn't even flinch. “He doesn't have a guardian because he is twenty-fucking-five! You have no idea about the situation so you can shut your fucking mouth!!” He screamed in Hank’s face. 

The older man knew for a fact that there were a couple of armed security guards outside the door waiting to be given the word to rush in and detain him, that is if Hank didn't deal with him first. All Hank had to do was give the signal, but he could handle this. 

“Well, Connor is momentarily under my care and it is my job to keep him safe. It appears to me that you are very violent and angry and won't tell anyone about your intentions, so you're not really making a good case for yourself, are you?” Hank could only smirk as he saw his words working through the other’s mind; he had trapped him, albeit only slightly. It was enough to get him to co-operate. 

The brother slowly relaxed his body, sitting back down in his chair and still glaring at the lieutenant as he crossed his arms again. “What the fuck do you want to know?” He said quietly. Hank laughed loudly. It was nice to be the one controlling the room. 

“Now I only want to know a couple of things about you and Connor, and what you plan to do with him. I've talked with Connor a lot, and you seem to be a reoccurring theme in some of the things he tells me. Which makes sense, as you were there as a child only to leave him one day to deal with your awful parents all by himself,” Hank could practically see the anger pouring out of the other man. 

“What I really want to know, is that, after all of this time, why are you coming back to save him now? Why did it take you so long and what do you think is going to happen next if you get to talk to him today?”

The younger man rolled his eyes as he looked away from the lieutenant and looked very hesitant to answer. Hank didn't mind waiting, he was a detective, he could wait for the answers to come out. He's done it all before. 

“I didn't have any plans when I left home. A friend was going to take me in for a while, but after that, I would be on my own, I thought I would be on the streets. I didn't want to put him through that, I was going to come to to get him when I was on my feet. That was always the plan, it just took longer than I thought it would.” 

Hank could understand some of what the kid was saying, times were tough, especially for the two of them given their situation. But he also did not take excuses. Not when it comes to Connor’s safety. 

“So you thought it was better to leave him in that disgusting home with those abusive people than bring him with you when you were unsure about where you were going to live? I’ll tell you what kid, I’m positive that Connor would have much rather been with you on the street than with them any longer than he had too.” 

Hank had a hard time feeling bad for the man in front of him. He's sure that he was struggling at the time but he wouldn’t understand why on earth he would leave his brother that he loved so much, at the hands of people who had hurt him so badly. 

“Don't you think I know that! I was a kid, our parents were monsters, and their friends were monsters! I had to sit by as they hurt them every day and I couldn't do anything about it. I had no idea what I was doing!”

“But you still left him there with no one to defend him! He had to go through all the abuse alone after you left! How was that any better?!” Hank couldn't help but slam his own hands down on the table in anger. The image of Connor being defenseless while being abused at the hands of the people who were supposed to love him the most, physically hurt him.

He was thankful that the brother didn't come back with an immediate rebuttal. He knew he was wrong, and Hank wanted to make sure it was drilled into his head that he should have been better for Connor. 

“Why not call the police, huh? You knew what was going on in that house, and if the police were to raid that house Connor would have been out hours after you. Why didn't that ever come to mind?” Hank was leaning across the table, not close enough for the kid to swing out at if he chose to, but close enough to intimidate him. 

“I-I don't know,” He huffed. “I was scared. I was only 16, I didn't know what I was doing or what was happening. I couldn't protect myself, let alone Connor. I didn't want to put him in an even worse situation.”

Hank scoffed and tried to contain his anger about how long Connor has been stuck in the house alone and held himself back from telling this kid about how Connor was already in the worst situation he could have been in. He needed answers to other questions, albeit, less important ones. 

“Which one of you is older?” He asked lowly. 

“We’re twins,” Obviously, “But Connor is like three minutes older or something like that. Our parents were only expecting one of us but we're too stupid to go to their regular doctor appointments, so they didn't know until she was about to give birth. After that, they kind of just… picked one of us to love, and I guess that was me,” The man looked down to his hands in his lap, it was obvious he was guilty about how different their lives turned out. Hank couldn't fault him for that, maybe he had been too hard on him. 

“What's your name, kid,” He asked in his most kind voice he could muster given the situation. 

He rolled his eyes. “I’m not a kid, I’m twenty-fucking-five, and my name is Richard.” Hank ignored his blatant disrespect in favor of getting more answers. 

“For a  _ twenty-fucking-five-year-old _ , you’re acting very childlike.” If looks could kill, Hank would be dead just from that glance alone. “Anyways, Connor calls you Nines, why's that?” Hank was shocked to see the first genuine smile from the other's face as he played with his hands. 

“Connor didn't go to school,” Obviously, “So he didn't exactly speak correctly. I taught him what I could, but I was a kid, ya know? Anyway, he couldn't say my name, but I was trying to teach him to say numbers and the only one he could really get out nine but it came out as ‘nines’. So after that, he just stuck that name to me and after that, I have always been Nines.”

Hank had to admit, that was a really cute story. But what else could he expect from Connor? Everything he did was incredibly cute. Hank decided that he was done with the small talk, it was time to actually get things moving. 

“Alright,” Hank sighed, “Let's cut the shit. Why are you here? What do you want with him? What is your plan?” Hank crossed his arms over his chest, staring down at Richard. 

“Well, I want him to come home with me obviously,” He said in a sort of ‘Duh’ kind of fashion. This is exactly what Hank was afraid of. He knew that he had a very unstable legal standing when it came to keeping Connor with him. If Richard came to get him, there was nothing Hank could do about it. In all honesty, Connor got to go where he wanted, and Hank didn't think he had any standing in that. 

“Well, we’ll have to talk to Conn-”

“Hank, get your ass in here,” The booming sound of Fowler's voice over the speakers made his heart _stop._


	6. Chapter 6

Fowler’s voice came over the room from the speaker in the corner. His eyes widened as he thought of the reasons why Fowler felt it was necessary to call him during a time like this, especially by his first name. 

Hank rushed to stand up and rushed out of the room, only seeing the brother’s eyes widened for a second before he slammed the door behind him. It only took a second before he was facing the door of the observation room. He went in without a second thought.

Connor was the first thing to come into his field of vision. He was staring directly at the window into the interrogation room, right at the other man sitting at the table with his head down. He looked completely normal, but something was… off, something was wrong with him. 

Fowler was leaning against the back wall with a hand braced on his forehead. He looked over to the lieutenant and shook his head. “I can't get him to talk to me Anderson, he's like lost or something. He was having a panic attack or something and then suddenly he just stopped, and now I can't get him to say or do anything,” He sounded truly unaffected to anyone else, but Hank could hear the worried edge to his voice. It came with working for the man for so many years. 

Hank turned his head away from his captain to narrow in on Connor’s unnaturally still form. Something was so wrong here, Connor had always talked well about his brother and it seemed like he really did love his twin. But now that they're here, he is more afraid than Hank has ever seen him. 

Hank quietly approached him, not fast enough to scare Connor, but enough to catch his attention. He kneeled down in front of the man, carefully placing his hand on the other knee. 

“Connor? Are you alright in there? Talk to me kid, what's wrong?” 

No reaction. Connor was staring off into space, not paying attention to anything Hank said. He turned over to Fowler, nodding his head over to the door, hoping he would get the hint. Thankfully, he got it and left the room, promptly going over to the interrogation room to finish what Hank had started. Hank could already hear Richard’s angered shouts at the captain. 

Hank reached up and placed a hand at the back of Connor’s neck, hoping that his touch would be enough to get Connor back to earth. Connor turned his head over to him, the first movement he had made since Hank got in the room. Hank couldn't tell if Connor was looking at him or staring straight through him as if he wasn't there. 

Hank was at a loss, what does one do in a situation like this? This had never happened to Connor, or really anyone that he knew. He didn't know if the kid was in some kind of shock or if his mind was shutting him down to protect him from a possibly distressful situation. 

Suddenly, the lieutenant noticed something change. Connor’s eyes changed very quickly. His pupils had been blown wide, barely showing any of the chocolate brown colors on the outer rim of his eyes. Now, however, his pupil shrunk drastically, until it was a normal size. It was crazy to see. 

“Connor?” He whispered. The young man finally seemed to actually  _ look  _ at him, no longer through him or past him. He still made painstaking slow movements, bringing his hand up to set it against Hank’s face, rubbing slightly against his facial hair that rested there. 

“Hank?” Connor said barely audible. The lieutenant stayed kneeling on the floor, not wanting to move too much and startle his obviously unstable state of mind. He worried that if he stood over Connor, he would intimidate him and break the trust they have already had. 

Connor slowly slid off his chair, resting on his knees in front of the other man. Hank just looked at him for a second, confused as to what was going on. Connor leaned forward, getting closer and closer to Hank’s face. Hank stayed completely still, he was trying to assume what was going to happen, but he had a good idea. 

Their lips were barely a couple inches apart, Hank could feel his heart racing. Was this actually happening right now? Was Connor going to kiss him? He didn't exactly understand where Connor learned about it, but he wasn't complaining. Not at all. 

He was so close Hank could almost taste him. He could see the tiny freckles that littered Connor’s face and the deep dark eyes that he just wanted to get lost in. Hank subconsciously began to lean in as well, not being able to contain his excitement. 

At the last second, Connor leaned his head to the side and smacked into Hank’s body, wrapping his arms around the older man's neck and squishing his face into his neck. Hank was shocked for a second, completely not expecting the hug. Connor let his whole body fall against Hank’s thicker chest, and he only had a second to think before Connor was sobbing into his chest. 

Hank quickly wrapped his arms tightly around the small man, trying to keep him still as the sobs wracked his body. Hank was still trying to get over the shock and embarrassment of thinking that Connor was going to kiss him. He probably didn't even learn about any of the ways in which relationships work yet. 

Hank got over it quickly after that. It doesn't matter how much he wants to kiss Connor, he needed him right now and Hank was going to be there. 

He rubbed his large hands up and down the expanse of Connor’s small back, shushing his cries and rocking him back and forth. He leaned back to rest his back against the far wall, bringing Connor with him to lean on his chest as he let out his cries. 

“It’s alright, Connor, don't cry. We’ll work through this, I promise. Just relax for me, okay?” Connor gave a shaky nod, he was trying to hold back his sobs, only for them to come out altogether with force. It sounded painful and extremely distressing. Hank could hear the shaky noise of Connor holding back his sobs, he sounded like he was going to be sick. Connor was just trying to do what Hank said, but he was going to make himself sick for it. 

“You can cry Connor, don't hold it back or you'll make yourself sick, just let it all out. Take all the time you need,” Connor nodded again, letting his cries leave him as much as he needed to. 

It took about five to ten minutes for his cries to settle into nothing. He seemed so tired that it made Hank tired. He was leaning his head on Hank’s chest as he half-sat in the man's lap. They took a few moments to let things calm down and during that time, he listened to Fowler conducting the interrogation. He found out that Richard lived in a two-bedroom apartment on the west end of the city in a not-very-great neighborhood. A lot of gang activity and murders had taken place over there, and he could distinctly remember taking down a red ice lab in the same apartment building. 

He felt his gut turning at the image of Connor living there. Connor was so innocent and sweet, he can just imagine the area chewing him up and spitting him out. He couldn't help but think about all the ways Connor could be hurt there, and all the people he would be surrounded with. 

He doubted that Richard was a part of all of that, he probably just lived there because the rent was dirt cheap. However, it was very irresponsible of him to put Connor in a situation like that. Hank didn't even know if Connor would survive there. 

He also found out that Richard was a waiter and bartender at a local bar. He made decent money, even though he didn't make a whole lot of tips because he was sometimes rude to the customers, especially the belligerent drunk ones. Hank understood that, though. 

Hank still didn't think that Connor would be better off with Richard. Sure, he was his twin, but that didn't mean he was the best person for Connor to live with. He lived in a dangerous area, he was making just barely a livable wage, and he seemed to not have any schooling set up for Connor. His lessons with Markus were only offered while he lived with Hank and would have to be paid for if he moved away, he highly doubted Richard could afford that. 

Hank didn't know what was going on in Connor’s head or where he stood in who he wanted to live with, but he hoped he was still in the running. 

Connor stirred slightly underneath him, rubbing his face into the older man's chest. Hank continued to rub his hand through the other's hair, scratching his scalp, offering all the comfort he is able to give. 

“You doing okay, Connor? Think you’re ready to talk?” 

Connor lifted his head so that he could look at Hank, his eyes were puffy and his face was red and wet. Hank still couldn't help thinking about how cute he is. 

“Do you still want to talk to him, Connor? We don't have to, if you want to go home we can do that. We can reschedule.” 

Connor shook his head slowly. “I want to get it over with now,” He whispered. Hank was slightly confused, Connor loved Nines as far as he knew, whenever he talked about him, they were good stories. Hank doesn't know what has his friend so on edge, but he hated Connor being a situation that made him uncomfortable. 

Connor sat up slightly and rubbed his palm over his eyes, looking over to the window where his twin and Fowler were still talking. He couldn't see anything from the floor but he could still hear what the two were talking about. The man looked back to Hank, getting on his knees about to stand up.

“Will you go in with me?” He asked politely to which Hank nodded quickly. 

“Of course Con, whatever you're comfortable with.” Hank was actually grateful that Connor wanted them to go together, this way he would be right there if something broke out. It wouldn't, he knew that, but he still felt better being able to protect him.

Hank stood from the floor and reached his hand down to help the other to his feet. Connor still swayed slightly on his feet, holding onto Hank to keep himself from falling over. Hank let his arms slide around the man’s waist keeping him tucked to his side as they walked towards the door of the room. 

Connor was shaking, Hank could feel it. His smaller body was quaking against Hank’s much larger frame. Hank supported Connor’s body with his own as they made the short trip to the door. Hank knocked lightly so he could get Fowler’s attention. In less than a second, the captain was at the door, stepping back, giving the other two rooms to go in. 

Hank walked in, satisfied with the look of distaste on Richard’s face. God, that kid really didn't like him, and he loved it. Connor appeared in the doorway behind him, sticking close to Hank's larger form. The unhappy look on Richard’s face was wiped off immediately and a look of shock and surprise overtook him for only a second before he looks back to Hank with a glare. 

“I want to talk to him alone, we don't need supervision!” He yelled as he stood up from the table. Hank only chuckled at his childish behavior, this guy really had some growing up to do. Hank felt Connor flinch behind him in response to the outburst. It hurt almost physically hurt Hank to move out of the way, but he slowly shuffled so Connor was visible to the other man in the room. 

“Well, the man of the hour has requested my presence, so I’m not going anywhere,” He chuckled. 

Hank slowly made his way to the closest corner. Far enough to give them space, but close enough to protect Connor if he needed it. Richard glared until Hank stopped moving, softening his features. He smiled, which made him look eerily like Connor, and walked away from the table and toward his brother.

Connor remained still the entire time, not backing away from him, but not walking towards him either. He looked really stiff and rigid, Hank worried about where he was mentally at the time. He had his arms across his chest in what Hank recognized as a defensive manner. 

Richard was close enough to touch Connor, which Hank wasn't entirely comfortable with, but he had to expect that they were going to hug or something. He just wasn't happy with it. 

Richard was about to close the hug when one of Connor’s hands reached out so that it pressed against his twin’s chest, stopping his movements. Richard’s smile was wiped off of his face when he realized that Connor was stopping him from embracing him. Richard slowly lowered his arms until they rested at his sides, disappointment clear on his face. 

“Con?” He whispered, sounding like he was about to cry. Connor let his hand fall and took a step back from the other. He finally brought his eyes up from the floor looking his brother dead in the eye. 

“I’m not s-stupid,” Connor stated, close to tears himself. 

A look of confusion swept across the brother’s face, seemingly having no idea what Connor was talking about. Hank decided it was time to offer Connor some comfort. He slowly got up off the wall, making his way to the two in the middle of the room. He placed his hand on the small of Connor’s back, making sure he knew he was there if needed. 

“What do you mean, buddy?” Richard asked, causing Hank to cringe at the childish nickname. Who calls a twenty-five-year-old man ‘Buddy’?

“I know-w that what w-we did, is not s-s-s-something b-brothers do because they l-love each other. That was n-not normal and I d-did not like it,” Connor sounded more scared and child-like than he did since his first lesson with Markus. Hank had to think about it before he really understood what Connor was saying, but it  _ enraged  _ him. It took every fiber of self-control in his whole body, not to go over there and just pound Richards face in. 

Richard’s eyes went wide and his body was rigid “No! No no no no Connor, buddy, I swear I didn't know!! I didn't know it was bad, Con...I’m so sorry!” Richard was on his knees, begging for Connor’s forgiveness. He reached out to grab onto Connor’s hands causing the older twin to take a step back. Hank sprung into action, putting an arm in front of Connor’s body and pushing him back slightly away from the sobbing man on the floor. 

“Connor! Please… I'm so sorry Con! Please don't go, I didn't know! I swear I didn't know!” The man was loudly sobbing in the middle of the interrogation room floor. Hank looked back to the man in his arms and saw a tear fall down in cheek from his seemingly-emotionless eye. That was enough; this man was disgusting and it had seemed that he abused Connor in the most disgusting way possible. 

“Come on Connor, let's get out of here.” He said gruffly as he started to pull the man out of the room. Except, Connor wouldn't move. He stayed stiff in place, confusing the lieutenant. “Connor?” 

The man walked forward just slightly towards his twin crying on the floor. The man looked up to him and sobbed pathetically. “Please Connor… I miss you so much,” he whispered. 

Hank stood close behind Connor, just in case something happened. Connor got down on one knee, wrapping his arms around his brother and pulling him into a hug. Richard quickly returned it, sobbing into Connor’s shoulder. 

“I w-want to talk to you, but not n-now,” He whispered, standing and making his way over to Hank who stood by the door. Hank wrapped an arm around him, glaring at the man still crying on the floor. 

Hank quickly opened the door, ushering Connor out of the room to face a guilty-looking Fowler. “Great fucking idea, Jeffrey,” He growled as he walks towards the front. 

“I’m sorry, I didn't know it would turn out like this Hank.” The captain whispered, causing Hank to scoff as they passed. 

He assisted Connor in getting to the car. He opened the door for Connor to sit and went around to the other side, getting in himself. Hank sat still for a second, gathering his thoughts, not turning the car on just yet. 

“I’m so fucking sorry Connor. I should not have let this happen.” He said, guilt crashing over him. 

“It’s okay Hank. I do want to talk to him, I know that I do, but I’m just not ready.” He whispered, leaning his head down against the window. Hank wasn't sure if he liked the idea of Connor talking to Richard. Not now, not ever. Now that he knew Richard himself was one of Connor’s abusers, he wasn't sure if that was a good idea for Connor to go through. But Connor would make his own decisions, and Hank would be there to support them regardless. 

He reached over and squeezed Connor’s knee. “Whenever you're ready Connor, it's your call,” He whispered. Connor nodded against the window, Hank decided that it would be best to just get them home as soon as possible. He started driving in the direction of their home, letting the road calm the both of them. 

Connor was asleep before they left the parking lot. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hank parked the car in the driveway, immediately having his eyes drawn over to the smaller man in the passenger seat. Connor looked so peaceful, calm and relaxed and not dealing with the stress of the rest of the day. 

Hank really didn't want to wake the young man, but he would definitely get a sore neck if Hank let him stay there. He let out a quiet sigh as he quietly got out of his own seat and closed the door lightly behind him, not wanting to make a lot of noise. 

He got over to Connor's side of the car, trying to hold in a chuckle at the image of all of Connor's hair smushed up against the window. Hank thought to himself for a moment, trying to think about how to get Connor out of the car without waking him.

He decided to just go at it and whatever happened, would happen. With great caution, Hank pulled the door open slowly, reaching a hand in to push Connor's head to that he leaned the opposite way of the door.

With the door now fully open and Connor still resting peacefully, Hank thought about getting Connor out. He decided just to go with his gut. He kneeled down on one knee and reached over to Connor's waist. 

“Con, I just need you to wake up a bit okay? Just for a minute,” He said calmly, slowly bringing Connor back to consciousness. The young man groaned as Hank tried to rouse him, completely exhausted from the day. Connor turned his head to look down at Hank on the ground, eyes only half-open. 

“You really are tired aren't you, Con?” He nodded slowly. “Let's get you inside then, eh kid?” 

He nodded again, head lolling back to the other side and resting an arm on his stomach, ready to go back to sleep. He wouldn't even say that Connor was half conscience at this point. 

“Oh no not here kid,” Hank said as he began to easily arrange Connor's body. He was sitting in the passenger seat, his legs hanging out of the car and swinging above the ground. Hank grabbed Connor's hands and pulled them around his own neck. He reached down and placed his hands under Connor's thighs, lifting him up and feeling a small twinge in his back. Thankfully, it was small enough to just ignore. 

Connor locked his ankles together behind Hank's back, resting his head on the older man's shoulder, “Thanks Hank,” he whispered, snuggling into Hank's neck. Hank smiled to himself, he loved when Connor was in a really cuddly mood, which was pretty much all of the time. 

Hank closed the door with his hip and made his way to the front door of the house. “No problem Connor, go back to sleep, I think you deserve a nap,” Connor nodded again as they reached the front door. 

Hank gently pulled the door open and made his way to the bedroom, dog, and cat following close behind. Hank was thankful he had closed the curtains this morning, leaving the room shrouded in calm darkness. He gently laid Connor down on the bed, tucking him in under the covers. 

He chuckled to himself when Sumo made himself a home at Connor's feet and Lilith tucked herself into the man's neck. Hank let go of the man to go take care of some house things that needed to be tended to. He leaned up and started to head towards the door. 

“Hank, please don’t go,” Hank had never turned around so fast in his whole life. Connor had a tear falling down his cheek, the older man didn't need any more convincing. He stepped forward and wiped the tear from Connor's eye before gently getting in bed behind him, wrapping his arms around the smaller man. 

“I’m sorry today was such a hard day Connor if I had known that something so terrible has happened, I would have never taken you there.” Connor turned around and snuggled into the man's chest. 

“It's okay Hank, I had been thinking about it a lot lately, I didn't really k-know it was bad until Markus mentioned teaching me about relationships. I didn't know it was something that brothers didn't do, I think he actually didn't know what he was doing was wrong.” Connor whispered into Hank's chest. 

Hank leaned back a little bit so that he and Connor could see each other. He had to make sure Connor understood. This was not normal, there was no excuse for what Richard did to him, there was no forgiving that. 

“Connor, what he did was so so so wrong. I don't care how old you were when he did these things, it is always wrong to do things like that to you, Connor. He should have known better, he took advantage of you and that is wrong.”

Connor gave him a little half-smile, he reached up and held Hanks face in his hand, stroking his cheek with his small thumb. “I understand Hank, and I agree with you, but I want to give him another chance. Just because he wasn't hurt like I was, doesn't mean he wasn't hurt at all. I’m sure he has his own demons, he just dealt with them improperly. I do believe he is really sorry.”

Hank looked down at the unexpectedly wise man, leaning into the hand rested on his face. He had never heard of Connor talking with so much wisdom and forgiveness. The kid sounded more mature than Hank did, although he had to admit, it didn't take much. 

“When did Markus teach you about morals?” He joked, smiling down at the younger man. Connor laughed with him, bringing his hand back and nuzzling into the man's chest, looking about ready to fall asleep. “I’m learning as I go,” he replied back. 

Hank hummed in reply, laying back and letting his hand run up and down the smaller man's back. Connor felt so soft under his hands, he loved holding the younger man, knowing he was safe and protected. Hank would always protect him. 

\---------------------------------------------------

The next few weeks went by in a blur. Hank almost couldn't remember the times when his life was so dark and heavy that he didn't want to get up in the morning. Now, every day he was excited to wake up with Connor by his side. He didn't feel that great cloud of loneliness and guilt looming over his head at all times. 

Connor had become even more of a ray of sunshine in Hank's life in the last couple of days. He had actually become his boyfriend approximately three days ago. It wasn't like they weren't already doing a lot of the things that they would be doing if they were in a relationship. 

They already slept in the same bed, already cuddled most of the time when they relaxed, and Connor often gave him little kisses here and there, which he loved. But now, actually being able to put a label on it, almost gave Hank an entirely new reason to live.

Just thinking about the day it happened, brought an enormous smile to his face. 

_ Hank was just coming into the house from a long hard day at the precinct. He had been working on a case constantly and was effectively worn out. Sadly, Connor had lessons today and couldn't come with him. Having Connor there was a really good stress reliever for the older man, just looking over to him and seeing his bright smile, made his day easier.  _

_ Markus had told him that today was a very important lesson for Connor so Hank understood that he had to stay home to learn, Hank couldn't wait to hear about his day. Connor was always so happy when he could tell Hank about all the things he had learned.  _

_ As soon as the door closed behind him, he had an arm full of Connor before he could even turn around fully. He lets out a hearty chuckle as Connor wrapped his arms around the man's neck and his legs around his waist. He cuddled his face into Hank's neck as Hank wrapped his arms around the others back.  _

_ “You miss me or something Connor?” He smirked as he put the shorter man back down on the floor.  _

_ “I want to be your boyfriend Hank,” _

_ Hank looked at him in shock, it wasn't an unreasonable request by any means. They were already boyfriends by most people's standards, but they hadn't put a label on anything just yet. Apparently Connor wanted to take that step right now.  _

_ Hank placed his coat on the hook than held strong by the door. With his hand on the smaller man's lower back and directed him to the kitchen where Markus was drying a dish that they had probably used that day.  _

_ “You want to be my boyfriend, eh?” Hank asked, leaning down to pull one of the dining room chairs away from the table for Connor to sit in. He nodded enthusiastically while sitting in the chair and slipped his hand into Hanks, holding tightly.  _

_ “Connor learned more in-depth about certain relationships today, he now has a full understanding of what a boyfriend and boyfriend relationship entails.” Markus winked at him while putting the drying towel on the counter and came to join the two men at the table. Hank groaned from his stop standing beside Connor's chair. He really didn't have to talk with Connor about the sexual part of relationships just yet. That was going to be a challenge all on its own.  _

_ “Don't worry Hank, I didn't go much into detail, Connor is going to you about things when the time is right,” He said, kindly shooting Hank a friendly smile. Hank had never been more relieved, he was so happy that he didn't have to have that conversation now.  _

_ “Hank, you didn't answer my question,” Connor said politely from his chair. Markus chuckled lightly beside them.  _

_ “Well, I think that's my cue to leave. We’ll continue lessons next time Connor,” The younger man nodded excitedly; he did love his lessons. “Good day, Hank,” Markus said politely as he gathered his things and made his way to the door, getting a kind wave from the man still in the kitchen.  _

_ Hank stopped walking him out months ago. Markus spent most of his days here, he was welcome to come and go as he pleases, there was no need to follow him to the door.  _

_ Hank pulled out the chair beside Connor's, hearing the front door slam shut. He let out a slight sigh and grabbed Connor's hands tightly in his own.  _

_ “You know nothing has to change right? If you like things just how they are, nothing has to change even if we are boyfriends, not if you don't want it too. You know that right?” Hank asked cautiously, he didn't want Connor getting the idea that now that they had a labeled relationship that they had to do anything differently, especially with the secrets hidden in his relationship with Richard. Hank wanted him to be comfortable above all else.  _

_“We can do more things like boyfriends do if you want. Like going on dates and stuff, but we don't have to do more… intense_ _things if you don't want to. We’ll do whatever you are comfortable with.”_

_ Connor seemed to think about things for a moment, probably trying to think about the lessons Markus had taught him and what Hank was telling him now. His eyes were down on his hands as they twitched in his lap. Hank let him take his time, he wanted to make sure Connor was sure about everything.  _

_ “I want to be boyfriends Hank,” He said as he looked back up into the older man's soft eyes. He had a toothy smile on his face, telling Hank just how sure he was with his decision. Hank couldn't be any happier.  _

_ He stood up from the floor in excitement. He brought his hands to Connor's waist, lifting him up and spinning him around. The sound of Connor's giggling echoed around the room. The feeling of scrawny arms around his neck, caused Hank to bring Connor close, into an embrace. _

_ While labels weren't all that important to Hank, it sure felt nice to be able to have Connor as his boyfriend. He leaned in and placed a dazzling kiss to the other man's lips. Within a second, Connor had melted into the kiss and Hank set him back down on the floor, just relishing in the moment.  _

_ Boyfriend, Hank liked the sound of that.  _

That was three days ago. And the two of them finally had time to go on their first proper date. Markus promised to have Connor ready when Hank got home so that all he had to do was changed and they could go. 

Markus said he was going to be putting Connor in some fancy outfit and Hank couldn't remember a time that he had been so excited about seeing what someone was wearing. Hank was so thankful for Markus as well. He had become so much more than a teacher for him and Connor, he became a friend for both of them. 

He was there for Connor when he had questions about literally anything and supported him with the things he wanted to learn. Sometimes they just talked, taking comfort in the presence of each other. 

Markus always helped Hank when it came to all things, Connor. When Hank needed a second opinion, he always talked to Markus. The man was level headed and really down to earth, he was good at being a third party when Hank needed an unbiased opinion. Also not to mention, he took care of Connor when he was at work for months, and Hank would never be able to repay him for that. 

Hank had no idea what kind of outfit Markus had in store for him. He had told the man what their date was going to be. Hank had a picnic ready and then after that, he had planned a walk through the park they were be picnicking in. Finally, they were going to stop by the arcade on the way home and Hank was sure that would be Connor's favorite part. So a fairly casual event, nothing that Hank would feel the need to get all dressed up for. 

When Hank opened the door, he was so shocked he dropped his jacket. Connor was wearing a dark blue button-down shirt with little white boats printed on it. The shirt was a long sleeve but the sleeves were rolled up to the elbow. He was wearing black jeans that were slightly too long for him so they scrunched up at the ankles a bit. On his hips was a black leather belt that was helping to keep his shirt tucked in. 

Connor’s hair was styled back so that all of his crazy curls were tamed and acting as they should be. Save for the one piece of hair in the front that always fell in front of his eyes. Much to Hanks glee, on Connor’s feet, were white socks, with small dog cartoons printed on them. 

Marks was talking to Connor while fixing his collar when Hank walked in. It took less than a second for Connor to take the three strides to the door and developing Hank in a long tight hug. 

“How was work?” Connor asked sweetly as he placed a light kiss on Hank’s cheek. Hank was still shocked at what he was seeing but managed to string together a sentence. 

“It was...fine. God, Connor, you look… wow,” Hank said breathlessly as he walked circles around the man, causing him to blush. He came up behind Connor and wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist bringing him in for a hug. He shook him back and forth gently, causing Connor to giggle. 

“Hey, hey now. It took me forever to get his hair like that!” Markus said dramatically, rushing over and fixing Connor’s hair that got a bit rustled, pushing it back into perfection.

“Go get changed, Old Man.” He said jokingly, causing Hank to laugh and run back to the bedroom after placing a kiss on Connor’s forehead. 

Hank had never gotten dressed so fast in his whole life. He quickly threw on a newer pair of dark jeans and one of his long sleeve shirts. He through on a jacket and rushed out of the bedroom and back to the living room, barely missing the cat on his way by. 

Connor was standing by the door, dark blue high tops now on his feet. He was smiling brightly and Hank just wanted to bring him to bed so they could cuddle. But first, was their very first date. He just hoped the night would go as smoothly as he hoped. 

Markus walked over to the door and held it open for the two men, bowing as they passed through the front door. They both chuckled at man's actions and politely walked out of the door and over towards the car. 

Hank held the passenger side door open for Connor to sit down. He leaned down once Connor was settled and landed a kiss to his lips.

“Are you excited Connor?” he asked happily. 

“I've been waiting all day,” He said equally happy, kissing Hank before the older man stood up. 

Hank got in the car on the driver’s side and waved goodbye to Markus as he drove off. He let his eyes drift over to Connor before he started the car. The man was smiling so wide, Hank was surprised his face didn't hurt yet. Connor’s eyes were lit up with so much happiness, the sight alone was enough to make Hank’s stomach flip. 

Yeah, he could get used to this, and he intended to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That you for reading <3 I really hope that you liked it.


End file.
